The One I Found
by Rosie hater
Summary: InuYu Yu Crossover. KagKur pairing. What happens when Inuyasha betrays Kagome for Kikyo, Youko saves her from being killed by Inuyasha and she turns into a kitsune as well as creates the barrier between the makai and nagenkai? What if Youko falls in love?
1. Encounter

_**Rosie hater: Here is the first chapter of The One I found.**_

**Ch. 1** - Encounter

"Get back here wench and give back Kikyo's soul!" A silver-haired hanyou chases a human girl. "When I catch you you're dead!"

"Please Inuyasha! Stop it!" The girl continues to run from him, her long black hair dancing in the wind behind her,

I said get back here!" He leaps at her and she dodges, but she gets her shoulder torn by his claws. "I got you now you stupid girl!" He swipes at her again and tares through her uniform shirt to pull back with bloody claws.

"Inu… yasha…" She drops to her knees in pain.

"Now I will force you to give back Kikyo's soul!" He goes to strike her again. She closes her eyes and waits. "What the?" A full-blooded youki appears in front of him and slaps his hand. "Get out of my way! That bitch is mine!"

"It is not nice to attack a defenseless woman." A cold voice states.

The girl on the ground opens her eyes and looks up to see a silver fox youki standing between her and Inuyasha. "…What… Who are you?"

"Get out of my way!" Inuyasha tries to pass him but fails. "That bitch is mine!" He points a finger at the human girl. "So move!"

The fox youki picks Inuyasha up by the neck with a deadly grip. "I wouldn't raise your voice at me if I were you."

"Momma!" A little orange kitsune runs out of the trees.

"I thought I knocked you out you stupid brat!" Inuyasha turns his attention to the little fox kit, having been dropped by the silver fox.

-Why did that kit call this woman his mother? She doesn't look like a kitsune.- The youki thinks to himself. -I will have to find out.-

"Chippo!" The girl behind him calls out in concern. "Run for it! Inuyasha's going to kill us! Get out of here and save yourself!"

Inuyasha charges at the kit.

"I'm not leaving you Momma! Fox fire!" Chippo tries to defend himself.

"Don't even think about it you stupid brat!" Inuyasha pulls his sword out of his sheath. "Tetsaiga!"

"NO!" The girl cries out, putting a hand forward. A huge blast of energy shoots past the fox youki and hits Inuyasha. The hanyou screams out in pain as he is slowly purified from the inside out. A few minutes later he's out cold on the ground in human form.

-What the hell was that?!- The fox youki wonders.

"Momma!" Chippo runs over and clings to the girl. "Why didn't you do that before? Then you wouldn't be hurt!"

"I'm sorry Chippo." A tear falls from her eyes. "But even though he had betrayed me to the dead miko, I had loved him. And when I saw you in danger the only thing I thought of was to protect you." She holds something in her hand and mumbles something under her breath. She starts to glow a light blue and then the brightness of the light continues to get stronger until the silver fox is forced to shield his eyes. When the light fades he opens his eyes to see not the girl he had saved, but a female kitsune standing before him holding the fox kit. She has light blue hair with silver highlights, blue ears and tail with silver tips. But her eyes are still the same dark brown as the girl's. "Thank you for helping me. Is there something I can do to repay you?"

-She's beautiful.- "What am I allowed to request?"

"Anything you wish. But you must tell me your name first."

"I am Youko, beautiful kitsune." He uses his demon speed to get really close to her. He kisses her gently on the lips before she has anytime to react to him being so close. A slight blush crosses her face, he steps back and pulls a rose out of his hair, handing it to her. "And I would like to request your broken heart."

"… I'm afraid that is one thing you can't have. I have to leave, I cannot stay here." She starts to fade.

"At least give me your name so I can see you again."

"Kagome." No sooner does she answer him, she fades away completely. Youko searches the area quickly but there is no sign of her and her kit. They've completely vanished without a trace.

"Kagome…" He muses. "I will find you. You will see me again. It's only a matter of time." He runs off.

(Elsewhere)

Kagome ends up at the bone eater's well. "Ready Chippo?"

"Ready Momma."

"Alright, here we go." She jumps into the well, holding him in her arms. They are transported to the future and climb out of the well. "I hope my Mom is home." She opens the door to the well house still carrying Chippo. They reach the house and Kagome unlocks the door so they can go inside. "I can't wait to tell my Mom that everything is over and-." She stops as she notices a note on the kitchen table. She slowly puts Chippo down.

"What is it Momma?"

"Why don't you go play upstairs in my brother's room."

"Ok Momma." Chippo runs upstairs, sensing Kagome's sadness and understanding her need to be alone. Kagome reaches over and grabs the note. She starts reading and silent tears start to fall from her face.

Dear Kagome,

I'm glad that you've finally come home. And I'm sorry that you must read this letter. We've moved to Osaka. This house and the shrine are now yours. Your 18th birthday is coming u; you are old enough to live on your own. Your school put up a missing person profile with the police and we were bombarded by a lot of people. I'm sorry we had to leave you and please know that I still love you. -Mom

"They left me…" She cries. "I at least hope they're happy…"

"What's wrong Momma?"

"They're not coming back."

"They abandoned us?" Chippo starts to cry.

"It's alright Chippo." Kagome hold him. "We'll be alright. I'll go back to school and get two jobs."

"What am I going to do?"

"You're going to start school."

"Are you sure we'll be ok Momma?"

"Don't worry, tomorrow I'll look for a couple of jobs."

"Alright. Momma you should smile!"

"Why's that Chippo?"

"Cause now you're a kitsune like me!"

She pulls out a mirror and looks at her reflection. "You're right!" She puts on a fake smile for him. "Why don't you go get ready for bed? I'll be up in a minute to tuck you in ok?"

"Alright Momma!" Chippo runs upstairs.

(Later that night)

Kagome is sitting in a field at the park down the road singing quietly to herself. In the next field over a certain male kitsune is playing with a giant sized Venus flytrap. It suddenly sprouts leaves and runs away from Youko. He sits there and watches it leave in bewilderment. -I did not just get dissed by a plant.- He thinks to himself. -I am the plant master, no one else.- So he follows the plant quietly. He stops at the top of the hill to hear someone singing. -Who is that?- He watches the plant go over to a female kitsune with blue hair and silver highlights. She smiles at it and pats it's head gently. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

The girl's soft voice reaches Youko's ears and his eyes widen slightly. "It couldn't … could it?- He tries to sneak closer but it whacked in the face by the outstretched leaves of the very plant he was playing with earlier. "Ow!"

Kagome looks back and sees him. "Time to leave." Vines block his field of vision and when he is finally able to see again she's gone.

"Damn it!" He glares at the plant in front of him. "I wasn't going to hurt her! There was no need to hit me! And why would you run to her? I am the plant master!"

The plant looks at him oddly and then he smells salt in the air.

"…She was crying." He looks down at the plant again. "You were trying to comfort her, weren't you?" It nods slightly. "Where did she go?" The plant just looks at him awkwardly. "Well if you see her again, let me know." It shakes it's head at Youko. "What do you mean no? That's an order!" Youko leaves, trying to catch hold of her scent. "I finally found her and she's gone again. Well not this time. I've been waiting for 500 years. She will stay with me this time. I could learn to share the title of plant master if she stayed with me, by my side as my mate." He gives up trying to catch her and decides to return home for the night.


	2. The determined fox

_**Ch. 2** – The determined fox_

Kagome jumps through her bedroom window into the house. _–I can't believe I almost got caught. I'll have to be more careful next time. Was that guy even human? He was able to get really close without me noticing. If it wasn't for that plant that came to see me I could've been attacked.-_ She slowly falls asleep on her bed.

(The next day)

"Shippo I have to run some errands ok? I'll be back in a few hours." Kagome shifts to a normal human.

"Ok Momma! I'll stay here till you get back!" Shippo calls down to her from his room.

_-At least my brother left some games for Shippo.-_ Kagome thought as she grabbed the car keys and left. She drives across town to the job building. She parks her car and goes inside to talk to a lady at a desk. "Hi, I'm looking for two different jobs with flexible hours."

"Name please."

"Kagome Higurashi"

Questions continued for an hour, Kagome filled in paperwork by hand while the lady typed stuff on the computer. "Here is a list of places for you, good luck." The lady hands her a print out.

"Thank you." Kagome leaves.

An hour and a half later she's back in her car. "Now I just have to enroll in the college I wanted to go to before I went back to the Sengoku Judai. I wouldn't have been able to go back there if Mom hadn't switched me to home schooling and I was able to graduate early." She drives to a building labeled _Sakura College Main Building_. Once inside she heads to the main office. "May I please have an application form?" She asks the woman at the front desk.

"Of course." The lady hands her a small packet of papers and a pen. "You can sit right over there." She gestures to a set of chair.

"Thanks." Kagome sits in the chair closest to the corner of the room and starts to fill out all of the information.

(Elsewhere)

Kurama continues to walk through the park for what seems like the 20th time today. _–I don't think she's going to show up.-_

_-Just keep walking. She'll be here.- _A voice sounds in the back of his mind. _–She has to come back.-_

_-I don't think she's coming.-_

_-Yes she is!-_

_-Youko, you scared her last night. I'm telling you that she's not coming. At least not during the daylight.-_

_-Alright, lets go home then. But we're coming back later.-_

_-We can't stay out late though. It's a school night and I have to make sure I'm prepared for class.- _Kurama leaves the park and goes home.

(Back w/ Kagome)

"I finished filling out my application." Kagome hands the woman at the desk her papers.

The lady looks over the paperwork carefully. "We accept your application. School starts tomorrow. I hope you like it here."

"So soon? Doesn't the faculty have to look at my paperwork?"

"Not since I am the boss." The lady stands up and offers a hand for Kagome to shake, which she does. "I'm the principal here, Mrs. Lita. I'll get you your schedule." She walks into a small room and comes back a few minutes later. "Here you go." She hands Kagome a small stack made of numerous papers and textbooks along with two almost identical uniforms. "These are your schedule, class descriptions, textbooks, spring/summer uniform and fall/winter uniform. If you're having trouble with something don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you. Please excuse my asking, but aren't you supposed to be in your office and not helping me?"

"I like to know who is coming to my school. Besides, it's good to see some new faces. I hope you enjoy yourself here Kagome. I've also given you a map of the grounds and classroom locations."

"Thanks very much Mrs. Lita." Kagome waves as she heads out the door. She places all of her new school stuff neatly on the backseat of her car and drives home to get Shippo.

"Where are we going Momma?" He asks as he shifts to look like a normal human.

"We're going to enroll you in school."

"Is it going to be fun?"

"Depends on your idea of fun. You're going to start middle school."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Are we there yet?"

"We'll be there soon." Kagome smiles.

20 minutes later they enter a small building labeled _Yuki Jr. High_ and go to the main office.

"Can I help you Ma'am?" A guy walks over to them.

"I'd like to enroll my son, Shippo, in your school."

"Right this way to my office then please." He leads them to a room in the back with the door labeled _principal_ and sits down behind the desk. "Here are a few forms to fill out." He hands the papers to Kagome. "And here are some books for you." He hands a few textbooks to Shippo. Kagome quickly fills out the forms and hands them back to the principal. "Shippo Higurashi, welcome to Yuki Jr. High!" He says enthusiastically, stamping the paper and putting it in a file.

(A few hours later)

"So how did you like your new school Shippo?"

"That was so much fun Momma! I hope I don't get lost tomorrow; there's so many different rooms!"

"Well since we're out too late for lunch, how about we have an early dinner?" Kagome asks as they arrive home.

"Can we have a picnic in the park?" Shippo inquires.

"Sure." She smiles, opening to front door.

"Yay!" Shippo runs inside. "I'll get the picnic basket!"

15 minutes later they're walking down the road to the park.

(w/ Kurama)

_-I still don't think she's going to come.-_ Kurama sits in a tree at the park.

_-She will too be here!-_ Youko states, trying to deny the doubting Kurama.

_-Well if she does come, do you promise not to complain?-_

_-I do not complain.-_

_-Then stop whining.-_

But she has to come! I have to see her again!- 

_-How do you even know it was the girl you fell for 500 years ago?-_

-I gave her a rose. One of my special roses, that if she kept it she'd remember me. I put a little bit of my demon energy into it so that I would be able to tell if its still living.-

_-Then wouldn't you know her location?-_

_-Unfortunately, no. But I can sense that its still living which means that she still has it.-_

_-We could just ask Koenma about her.-_

_-I want to find her on my own. She's mine.-_

_-No she isn't. You aren't mates.-_

_-Not yet.-_

_-She told you no.-_

_-She said she couldn't. That's not a no.-_

_-Why can't you leave the girl you saw last night alone?-_

_-Cause she's the one. She's my Kagome.-_

_-What if she's a different person then you think?-_

_-She's not. She has the same scent.-_

_-You weren't even close enough to memorize her scent for 5 minutes.-_

_-I kissed her. It is enough.-_

(w/ Kagome)

"How about over there Shippo?" Kagome points to a nice patch of grass under a tree.

"Ok Momma!" Shippo runs over and puts down the picnic basket. "Can was play tag first?"

"If you wish to." She smiles.

"Yay!" Shippo runs back over to Kagome. "Can we switch forms? Please?"

"… I don't know…" Kagome looks around to see nobody at all. "I guess so. No one seems to be within the confinements of this entire park."

"Thank you!" Shippo hugs her. He shifts back to his demon form and pokes her gently. "Tag! You're it!" He runs off laughing.

"Just wait till I can't you, you silly kit!" Kagome switches to her demon form as well and starts going after him.

Kurama hears the sound of laughter coming from somewhere on the ground beneath them. _–It's probably a human family come to play in the small field below us.-_

_-Doesn't sound like a big family. There's only two people.-_

_-Sounds like a child and his mother.-_

_-Kagome had a kit with her.-_

_-I don't think they'd just appear here after 500 years, Youko.-_

_-And why not? They just disappeared 500 years ago. I don't see the difference.-_

_-Alright, I'll find out who they are. But there will be no shifting to demon form and you will not be disturbing them. We are only to observe. If it is your Kagome and her kit then we don't want to scare them. It would not be wise to scare her again.-_

_-Whatever. Just stop babbling and see if it's her!-_

_-Ok. No need to get so uptight Youko.-_ Kurama carefully moves some leaves that are blocking his vision of the field below…


	3. Kagome meets Yusuke

_**Ch.3** – Kagome meets Yusuke_

"Shippo come here quick!" Kagome calls out worryingly.

He runs over and jumps into her arms. "What's wrong Momma?" He looks up at her with fear in his eyes.

"Shh… just be still for a little bit. Someone is here." She stands there, very still, protectively holding her kit.

Kurama is finally able to have a clear view of the field. _–Youko, there's no one there.- _He sounds confused.

_-There has to be. We heard them laughing.-_

_-No one appears to be there. And if they're hiding then they know we're here. We're clearly not wanted, lets go home.-_

_-Not till I see her again. I must see my Kagome.-_

_-She's scared of you right now.-_

_-But I finally found her again!-_

_-Calm down Youko. If you still want her broken heart you need to give her some space.-_

_-Grr…-_

_-You may not like it but she is more dangerous when protecting her kit. You saw what she did to that hanyou 500 years ago. Do you want the same thing to happen to you? It is not safe to approach her yet.-_

Youko sighs in defeat and they leave quickly.

Kagome, sensing the threat to her kit has left, slowly loosens her protective hold on Shippo. "Lets eat dinner before that demon man comes back." She puts Shippo down and walks over to the picnic basket. Shippo follows her.

(The next day)

"Time to wake up Shippo." Kagome gently nudges him.

"Can't I sleep a little bit longer? Please Momma?"

"I'm sorry little one. But if you don't get up now then you'll be late for school."

"I start school today!?!" Shippo shoots up in bed.

"Yes." Kagome laughs. Shippo is out of bed and getting his school stuff ready in a matter on minutes. "Someone's excited." Kagome leaves to go make breakfast. While Shippo is eating Kagome gets ready for school and changes into her uniform. "Ready to go?" She asks half an hour later.

"Yeah!" Shippo grabs his backpack and runs outside to the car. Kagome drops Shippo off at the middle school and drives to the college. She walks into her first class, History, and is stopped by the teacher.

"Class, please say hello to our new student!" Everyone becomes silent and stares at her. "Please introduce yourself."

She looks around the room nervously; the guys on the edge of their seats while the girls ignore her completely.

"… My name is Kagome."

"And? Tell us something you like to do." The teacher urges her.

"… I enjoy archery." She looks at the teacher questioningly.

"Alright, you can have a seat next to Minamino over there." He points to a redhead in the back of the room. Kagome quickly walks to her new seat and sits at her small desk, being watched like a hawk the entire time. "Ok! Now that we're done with the introduction, back to class!" The teacher drags over a clean chalkboard. "Start taking notes." He flips the board over revealing what seems to be like thousands of notes. "I'll be back in a few minutes. And when I come back your notes better be finished. I'll check them for a grade." He walks out of the room.

"So Kagome, what else do you like to do besides archery?" The guy sitting in front of her turns around and leans forward on her desk, getting a little bit too close to her face.

"I like to get my work done. So could you please move so I can finish my notes?" She asks, smiling at him sweetly. He falls out of his chair and the redhead next to her known as Minamino stifles a laugh. The girls look over at Kagome with a malicious gleam in their eyes. Kagome just stares at her notebook and continues taking notes.

"We have an archery club if that interests you." Minamino speaks, still taking notes.

"Are you trying to get me to go somewhere with you for any special purpose?"

"No. I just thought since you said you liked archery you might want to join the club we have. They go to tournaments and compete against other schools." He pauses before adding. "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

The rest of class went by without a word between the two. The teacher came back and gave a long lecture and then an immediate quiz to determine who actually listened. After a 3 hour-long class they were dismissed. Kurama slowly got up and picked all his books off his desk, heading towards the door.

-I can't believe that girl didn't talk to us the whole time! This is all your fault Suichi! Your hopeless even with my help.-

_-Just because she's pretty doesn't mean I like her.-_

-She completely shut down the innocent conversation you tried to start. Quite ruthlessly I might add and with a smile on her face. She has a cute smile.-

_-Youko…-_

-You need to do something other then complete missions for that stupid toddler. I think this Kagome will be happy to give you something to do.-

_-The fan club will try to get rid of her.-_

_-Not if you get to her first. Quick before she leaves!-_

Kurama notices that Kagome is on her way out of the door. She quickens his pace to catch up with her in the hallway. "Excuse me, Kagome."

She turns to face him. "Oh, Minamino. I'm sorry about earlier, I just… I'm not very good at dealing with guys."

"That's ok, and it's Suichi, but you can just call me Kurama. I know you didn't appreciate the guy in front of you trying to hit on you during class. But I was wondering if you would like me to show you where the archery club is." He is surprised to find her thinking it over instead of like all the other girls in school who would just scream, be giddy and try to hold him.

"Well… I don't have a class next so that would be nice I guess."

"They have their own field set up with targets and a shed filled with equipment." He starts to walk outside. She matches his pace, walking alongside him.

_-Why didn't she get excited?-_ Youko asks confused. _–All the other girls get excited. Doesn't she think we look pretty? Are we not pretty enough? What wrong with her?-_

_-She said it herself. She isn't very good at dealing with guys.-_

-But we're not just a normal guy. We're THE guy. The one every girl wants. Why did she not swoon before us and our charm? This is all your fault. If I was in control she'd be begging for a kiss.-

_-Well I'm in control and I choose to give her space.-_

_-Loser.-_

_-Your just jaded.-_

"Kurama?" He comes back to himself to find Kagome staring into his eyes.

_-I love her eyes.-_

"Are you ok? You were staring off into space for a while."

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"Well, I was wondering if you like to shoot a few rounds with me at the targets."

"So you want to challenge me to a shoot out, what for?"

"Just for fun."

"Ok." They reach the shed and pick their bow and arrows. Then they head over to the neatly lined up targets. "Good luck." She states as she readies her bow.

"Same to you." He does the same. "Go." They shoot all 13 of their arrows one after the other and then go to the targets to see who won. Kurama's arrows are scattered on his target while Kagome's arrows completely cover the center ring.

"I guess you win. You're really good at shooting."

"Thanks. I've had a lot of practice." _–If you can call killing demons practice.-_

"The archery team would be proud to have you on their side and not a competitors."

"Are you on the archery team?"

"No. I'm not very good at archery, as you can see." He gestures to his target.

"I could help you." She offers, smiling up at him.

_-Say yes you stupid human!-_

"Are you sure you would want to teach me how to shoot better?"

"Not all my classes are booked. I have some free time if you would like."

_-If you don't say yes right now I'll take over and say if for you!-_

"I would appreciate it if you would teach me." He gives her one of his best smiles, one that his fan club would go crazy for.

"Ok. So when do you have a free class?"

­-Why didn't she feint? She didn't even flinch! What the hell!

_-Calm down Youko.-_

-No! She should've dropped dead like all the other stupid females in your school do! Why the hell is she so different? This isn't fair!-

_-I like her better this way. I'm sick of those other girls getting all dramatic.-_

"I have the next class free today."

"Really? Me too. That's good. Then we can start now." She starts to take her arrows out of her target. Kurama copies her. They both go over to the shooting line. "Ok, now lets see how your stance is. Draw your first arrow. He does this and she gently repositions his hold on the bow and steadies his grip by placing her hands over his. Together they carefully draw the string back, getting ready to shoot at the target.

_-She's very gentle. And she smells kind of like coconut. She has a very soft scent.-_

_-She smells good. You better not mess this up Suichi. I want that fox.-_

Kagome removes her hands from his. "Now shoot." He releases the bowstring and the arrows flies right into the center of the target.

Kurama runs over and looks at his arrow skeptically. "Did I just do that?"

"Yes, you did. Congrats."

"… Can you show me how to do that one more time?"

"… Ok." Kurama goes back over and she corrects his grip on the bow for the second time. He shoots his second arrow and hit the same spot as his previous arrow.

"Wow. Good thing I removed the other arrow from the target or else the other arrow would've been smashed."

"You did very well –"

"Yo Kurama!" A boy with short black hair and green eyes comes running over to them. "What are you doing out here in the archery range? Combat practice isn't until this afternoon you –" He stops as her finally reaches them and see Kagome. "Who are you?"

"Introduce yourself first, you came over." She replies calmly.

"I asked you first." Yusuke points out.

"Doesn't matter. A guy must introduce himself to the lady first. Or have you never met a girl before?" She states.

_-She's feisty. I like her. I like her a lot.-_

_-Not many girls stand up to Yusuke. Only Keiko and Boton.-_

_-She's the perfect challenge for you.-_

_-Shut up.-_

"Fine! Names Yusuke."

"Nice to meet you Yusuke, I'm Kagome." She smiles at him and offer him a hand to shake. "You must be a friend of Kurama's since you were shouting his name."

"Ya well, he's supposed ta be somewhere right now so bye." He grabs Kurama's sleeve and starts to pull him away.

"Where are you going?" She asks innocently, stepping right in front of Yusuke.

"None of your business! Now get out of my way!"

"Well it is my concern. You're dragging away my friend whom I'm teaching archery."

"You're teaching Kurama archery?"

"Yes. Do you think I'm incapable of doing so?"

"I don't think girls are good fighters."

"Really? A fight is what you want is it?"

"Listen, I don't have time for this. I don't want to hurt a girl so just get out of my way."

"Do you think I can't fight?"

"I know you can't. You're a girl. The only thing you could do is slap me-" SMACK! The sound fills the air and slowly dissipates.

"Then I challenge you, Yusuke. What kind of fighting are you best at?"

"You can't beat me and I've got somewhere to be." He tries to walk around her but she steps back in his way. He attempts to pass her a second time and fails.

"Pick a fighting style or I'll pick for you."

"… Hand-to-hand combat." He finally starts to get aggravated.

"Very well. Here are the stakes. If I win, I can continue teaching archery to Kurama. If you win, you can drag him off to where ever the hell you're going."

"We're going to fight now?"

"Yes. Why? Are you not prepared?"


	4. Meet the new characters

_**Ch.4** – Meet the new characters_

"Prepared? For what? You can't beat me."

"On the contrary. I may be smaller then you but that doesn't necessarily mean that I can't win."

"Fine! You're on!" Yusuke drops Kurama and starts circling Kagome, trying to scare her.

"Are you actually going to do something other then stare at me like a piece of meat?"

"Don't cry when you get hurt." He makes a slow punch at her. She catches his fist and cuffs him with her other hand.

"Don't worry, I won't."

_-That is hot.-_

_-Youko!-_

_-What? I'm only stating the obvious. No need to freak out Suichi.-_

"You cuffed me." Yusuke looks at her oddly.

"Ya, so? Are you actually going to try to hit me this time or can I go take a nap?"

At this Yusuke charges at her, she swipes his feet out from underneath him and he ends up with a face full of dirt. "What the heck?" He looks confused. "How'd you do that?"

"Maybe if you used a little bit of your demon speed you'd have a chance." She just stands there watching him. "Or maybe Kurama would help you out if you asked him."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW I'M A DEMON!?!" He immediately has her pinned against the tree and looks very unhappy.

"You're getting faster. Good."

"Tell me right now!"

"There's no need to be all jumpy. If I thought that either you or Kurama were a threat you both would've been dead a while ago."

"If you knew this entire time then why didn't you say anything to me earlier?" Kurama calmly asks.

"You weren't a real threat. You had no evil intentions. And I didn't think you would've liked me saying anything during class."

"… No, I would not have appreciated that." He pauses for a moment to think. "Then how come you were helping me with archery?"

"I was being nice. Besides, it's my job."

"You're JOB! What the hell are you talking about!?!" Yusuke shouts.

"I suggest that you put me back on the ground Yusuke Yurameshi. Or I'll purify you and not be held responsible for the damage."

"Not until you tell me who the hell you are!"

"You already know who I am."

"…" Yusuke's face pails. "Oh great…" He gently sets Kagome on her feet and steps back, staring at the ground. "I'm sorry."

Kurama looks at Yusuke in bewilderment. "What's going on? What did you just apologize for Yusuke? You usually don't do that."

"…I was being insubordinate."

"I accept your apology. Now lets go see Koenma." She closes her eyes and says something too quiet for them to hear, even with their demon senses. A portal opens minutes later.

"How –"

"All of your questions will be answered shortly Kurama. Yusuke, you go first in case I fall." Yusuke jumps through the portal. "Ready to see Koenma, Kurama?"

"I'm still a bit confused. But if I'll get some answers then yes." Kagome goes through the portal and Kurama follows, the portal closing behind him.

(Spirit World)

"Yusuke! You're late! Again! You better have a good reason this time!" Koenma yells from his desk.

Kagome falls through the portal. Kuwabara stumbles over to catch her but in a quick blur she is no longer there. "Where'd she –" He spots Kagome sitting in a chair near Koenma's desk, Hiei standing beside her. "You shrimp! I was gonna rescue the damsel in distress!"

"You were too slow baka."

Kurama steps through the portal just in time to see the scene play out. "Koenma, could you tell me what's going on?"

"Of course Kurama. Kagome here, works for me. She helps me with paperwork among other things. Her job right now, is to be your teacher. You will be learning archery, Yusuke to become more disciplined, Hiei to better control his darkness flame and Kuwabara… to be silent and listen more. Konton should be coming to pick up the papers that need to be delivered to Shishio." Someone runs by the door screaming. "Here she comes now." A female, black dragon demon comes in.

"So where's the files that need to be delivered?"

"What the hell was that!?!" Yusuke yells.

"Oh the one that ran past the door screaming? That was just a tortured soul passing through. I wouldn't worry about it, that person is still alive. Now where are those papers?"

"Here Konton." Koenma hands her a folder.

"Great. Later Kagome." She walks out of the room.

"Bye!" Kagome calls after her.

"So that's Konton?" Kurama asks.

"Yes. She delivers papers, files and fetches people. She's the avatar of chaos." Koenma replies.

"…Ok. And who is Shishio?"

"He's a telepath." Kagome answers before Koenma can. "He goes to our college as a student."

"And why would you be sending papers to our school?" Kurama looks at Koenma skeptically.

"Because you're all going on a vacation." He looks at their stunned expressions. A portal opens and a male, dark purple dragon demon steps through. "Right on time."

"Time to leave." He walks over and picks up Kagome. "Wanna here her scream? Get ready Hiei." Hiei immediately dashes through the portal. "Ready… set… midget toss!" He throws her into the portal. Kagome screams as she is thrown into the air and disappears in the portal.

"Why did you do that?" Kurama becomes concerned.

"Don't worry about it. Hiei caught her on the other side. Hey Koenma, did you catch that on tape?"

"Yes I did."

"Great. Could you give it to Konton for me?"

"I'll do that Ronin."

"Awesome. Thanks." He looks at the other 3 in the room. "Alright kids, boot camp begins in the morning. Either you come now and wake up later or come tomorrow and get up earlier. It's your choice."

"I ain't goin' ta boot camp!" Kuwabara objects.

"I guess you don't want to see Yukina…" Ronin muses.

"Yukina! I'm coming my love!" Kuwabara throws himself through the portal.

"Hey Yusuke, I'll tell you where Keiko is."

"Keiko! Where is she!? She left and didn't tell me where she was going! Tell me right now!"

"I'll only tell you that classified information if you come stand near the portal." Yusuke does this. "She's with Boton." He shoves Yusuke through the portal. "So how about you Kurama?"

"I'll join you guys in the morning." He turns to leave.

"That's too bad. I guess I'll have to hold onto this a little bit longer…" He pulls out a small gold-colored medallion on a chain and swings it back and forth in front of Kurama tauntingly.

_-Shiny…-_

_-Oh no… Youko!-_

_-Shiny!-_

_-Youko get a grip!-_

_-It's shiny!-_

_-Will you cut that out!-_

_-Must… have… shiny.-_

_-Youko!-_

Ronin watches patiently as Kurama's eye color keeps alternating between green and gold as Youko fights for control. "… Well it's no use holding onto this. I'll just have to get rid of it…" He tosses it into the swirling colors of the portal.

"No! My shiny!" Youko takes over and switches to his demon form. "I wanted that!" He goes after it.

"I'll have Konton bring over Kagome's adopted kit. She has no more errands to run after that, she has the afternoon off." Koenma states.

"I will look forward to seeing her this afternoon then." He bows and walks through the portal, it closes behind him.

(Back in the human world)

( The middle school)

"Hi! You must be the new kid!" A boy who appears to be hyper runs over.

"Yeah… I'm Shippo."

"Hi Shippo! My name is Juritsu!" The kid smiles.

"Hi Juritsu." Shippo smiles back.

"Wanna go play outside during free time after lunch?!"

"Sure!"

"Class please take your seats." The teacher walks in and the class begins.

( Genki's)

10 minutes after Youko got hold of the medallion he found that he was unable to change back to Kurama. "What the hell!?"

"Having difficulty shifting?" Ronin walks over.

"What the hell did you do!?!"

"You know… you should really pay more attention to the objects you go after before you chase after them."

"Tell me what you did right now." Youko growls.

"Just a simple spell, my girlfriend taught it to me. You'll be stuck as yourself until you leave."

"Undo your spell right now."

"No. It will last till you leave." He leaves.

"Damn." He's silent for a few minutes. "Think this is funny Hiei?"

"Hn." Hiei jumps down from a nearby tree. "Took you long enough."

"Where's Kagome?" Youko asks innocently.

"Somewhere that you're not going."

"A little defensive are we Hiei?"

"Hn."

"So where's her room located?"

"Stay away from her fox."

"So how much do you like her Hiei?" The fire demon just walks away. "Oh come on!" Youko calls after him. "Don't be such a fun sucker!" He starts checking the windows on the 2nd floor.

(That afternoon.)

( The middle school)

"Class dismissed." The teacher ends class and all of the students run outside to get to the buses.

"Aren't you going home on the bus?" Juritsu asks.

"My Momma is supposed to be coming to get me."

"What me to wait with you?"

"You're not gonna take the bus?"

"My brother can come pick me up." After 15 minutes of sitting on the school steps a car pulls up to the curb and a girl in blue jeans, back t-shirt and leather jacket gets out and walks over to them. "Hi Konton!" Juritsu waves frantically.

"… Hi Juritsu. This is Shippo correct?"

"Why are you looking for me?" Shippo asks.

"I'm here to pick you up."

"Where's my Momma?"

"She's at Genki's. If you want to see her you have to come with me. Don't worry, I'm a friend of Kagome's."

"Can I come too!?! Please!" Juritsu jumps around her. Please please please!?!"

"… Fine. I guess we'll have to go get Shishio then too."

"Yay!"

"This was definitely not on my list of things to do today… oh well." She sighs. "Get in."

(A few hours later)

( Genki's)

Konton, Shishio, Juritsu and Shippo arrive at the training grounds. "Hey Konton" Ronin greets them.

"Hey Ronin." Konton hugs him.

"I'm gonna go wipe out Yusuke and Kuwabara on video games. Juritsu, why don't you and Shippo go play or something." Shishio walks off.

"I know!" Juritsu is once again smiling and quite hyper. He reaches over and pokes Shippo in the arm. "Tag you're it!!!" He runs off. "You can't catch me ha ha ha ha ha!!!"

"Just wait till I catch you!" Shippo chases after him.

(Kagome's room)

Kagome hears something land outside her window. She carefully gets off her bed and walks over to the window, holding onto the wall. "Whose there?"


	5. The master plan

_**Ch. 5** – The master plan_

"... Hiei?" Kagome calls out a little bit hopeful.

"Try again." A slightly deep male voice answers her.

"Tell me who you are then. I can sense that you're not one of my friends." She shifts to her demon form. "Tell me who you are and what you're doing here or I'll purify you."

He laughs. "I'm not even in the window anymore."

She turns around, seemingly staring off into space. He then notices that her brown eyes are lightly shaded over with white. "You can't see me, can you?"

(In the living room)

"No fair!" Yusuke storms. "You've got to be cheating!"

"Dude, just admit to the fact that you can't beat me."

"Yurameshi you don't really have a choice. I mean Shishio beat me. Kuwabara tries to make a point.

"I can beat you! You suck at videos games! Beating you doesn't count for anything! I want a rematch!"

"Calm down, I'll be happy to oblige to a rematch and kick your ass again." Shishio restarts the game.

Hiei, being thoroughly bored and having nothing to do, walks to Kagome's room. He reaches the door in time to hear Youko's voice ask '_You can't see me, can you?_'. He opens the door and walks inside. "Get away from her fox." He stands next to Kagome, letting her grip his arm so she knows where he is.

"Why Hiei, how nice of you to join us. We were just talking a little bit. I'm just being friendly."

"I wouldn't call sneaking into my room and not telling me who you are friendly." Kagome states.

"I told you not to come near her fox."

"But Hiei, she's such a beautiful kitsune… I –"

"You will stay away from her, or else." Hiei glares at him.

"Until tomorrow, Kagome." He jumps out the window.

"Who was that Hiei?"

"A fox thief who doesn't follow directions."

"Are we starting practice in the morning?"

"Yes. Get some sleep." She releases her hold on his arm. He makes sure that her window is securely locked before going over to the door.

"Night Hiei."

"Hn. Night." He leaves.

Shippo comes running in 5 minutes later. "Momma!"

"She reaches out to him and he jumps into her arms, changing back into his demon form. "How was your first day at school?"

"It was great! I made a new friend! His name is Juritsu! He's Shishio's little brother! Konton brought me here! –"

"Slow down. You need to calm down, it's time for bed."

"Can Juritsu come play sometime? Please?"

"When there's time, sure."

"Yay!"

"But right now it's time for bed so go get ready."

"Aw, but Momma! Shishio and Yusuke are still playing video games and I want to watch!"

"Shippo."

He sighs. "Yes Momma."

"Good boy."

(The next day)

"Momma! Momma!" Shippo shakes Kagome awake.

"What is it my little one?" She is immediately concerned.

"They said I can't come back after school today!" He cries, burying his face in her arm.

"Don't worry Shippo." She pats his head gently. "You'll be alright, don't cry."

"But where am I gonna go if you're not home?!"

"You're going to spend the week with Shishio and Juritsu. They don't want you here because I would be very upset if you got hurt. We're going to be training here and it would be very dangerous for you. Ok?"

"… I guess so."

"It's only for a week. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes Momma."

"Thank you."

"Time to go to school!" A little boy runs in jumping up and down. "Come on! We can play tag during free time!"

"Momma, this is Juritsu." Shippo introduces.

"Hello there." Kagome greets the obviously excited kid.

"Hi! I'm Juritsu! Hey you know what!?! If you and my brother get together then Shippo and I could be brothers!"

"Maybe if I married your father, but not your brother."

"Yes it would! Shishio isn't my real brother! See!?! He's actually supposed to be my Dad! It's on the adoption certificate! But he's my friend too so I call him my brother! Isn't that great!?! Then we could all be a family! That would be so awesome!!! Wouldn't that be cool!?!"

"Uh… I –" Kagome hesitates.

"You think it's the awesomest idea in the world too!?! That's great!!! I'll go talk to Shishio right now! Meet me downstairs when you're ready to go Shippo!" Juritsu races out of the room and can be heard trying to jump the stairs.

Shippo looks pleadingly at Kagome. "Please Momma?"

"I don't think it'll work I –" She starts to speak.

"Please?" He looks at her with puppy dog eyes. "Please?

"I just think that –" She tries to reason.

"Pleeeeeaaaaassssseeeee?"

"… Shippo, I can't –"

"Come on Momma! Forget about Inuyasha! I want you to be happy again! You don't smile like yourself any more!"

"I am happy Shippo. I have you."

"But it's not the same!"

"I am the same person."

"But you're lonely!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are! You don't get out and do fun stuff any more! And I know for a fact that you leave the house at night to go sit in the park and cry!"

"You're supposed to be sleeping when I leave."

"I could smell that you were going to cry so I woke up and followed you!"

"You're not supposed to leave the house when I'm not home."

"I went right back! I just wanted to see where you were going! I was worried about you Momma!"

"I'm supposed to be worried about you, not the other way around."

"Well after what dog face did I was scared!"

"You're going to be late for school."

"I'm not leaving until you say that you'll go out with Shishio this afternoon!"

"Hell will freeze over before I start to like someone and trust them as much as I once did."

"C'mon Momma! Please!!! Do it for me!"

Kagome sighs. "I'll think about it."

"Ok, I'll take that for now! But I'll be back after school!!" Shippo runs out the door before she can respond.

(Downstairs)

"Are you out of your mind!" Shishio yells at Juritsu who is jumping around him excitedly. "No way!"

"Shippo and I even asked her out for you! Isn't that great! Then when you two get married we can all be a happy family! How awesome is that!?!"

"Married! You're out of line!"

"Shippo and I can be brothers! And you and Kagome will be so happy! Doesn't that sound cool!?!"

"What makes you think we're not happy now!?"

"Because you're both lonely and so by 'hooking up' as they say it in school you would've both found someone and then you'll be happy!"

"Why couldn't you leave me alone!? I'm doing just fine! If I wanted to get hitched so fast I'd join the bachelors on the dating game!"

"But this is more fun! Shippo and I are already friends! All you have to do is become really really really good friends with Kagome!"

"And if I say no?"

"She already said yes! So you can't ditch her! Cause then you'll make her cry! So how about it!?!"

"You are insufferable. I don't know why I took you in. You never shut up."

"You know you love me! I'm your son remember!? And Shippo is Kagome's son! So then Shippo and I can be brothers! I'll shut up only if you say yes!"

"Go away." Shishio walks out the front door.

"What did Shishio say?" Shippo comes running down the stairs.

"He said yes!!! Isn't that cool!?!"

"My Momma said yes too!!!"

"Awesome!!! We should totally name our brilliant plan!"

(5 rather long seconds later)

"We shall name it the most awesomest plan to become brothers the world has ever known!!!"

"Where is Shishio?"

"Oh yeah! He's waiting for us outside in the car! We're sooooo gonna be late for school!"

"Let's run then!" Both of them rush to the car outside and they leave Genki's.

(An hour or so later)

"Why hello there Kagome." A slightly deep male voice whispers in her ear as she sits under a tree.

"What is it you want fox?" Kagome states.

"You don't remember my name?" He pouts.

"Hiei never said you name, he called you fox. And you never gave it to me. If you don't want me to continue to call you fox I suggest you tell me what it is."

"I gave you my name 500 years ago. And I have waited patiently all these years, searching for you everywhere, my broken one."


	6. Check

_**Ch. 6** – Check_

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kagome responds.

"Don't know, don't remember or don't want to remember?"

"I do not have to answer you."

"Then I guess you'll never know my name." He sighs.

"Where's Hiei?" Kagome asks.

"I don't recall Hiei being involved in this conversation my beautiful kitsune. Leave him for now, we're having a nice friendly time together at the moment." He sits down beside her. "You never answered my question last time, you can't see me can you?"

She looks over in his direction, her shaded white eyes searching for him. "No, I'm partially blind."

"I'm sorry –" He reaches out to touch her but he is shoved back and pinned to the tree behind him with a katana being held against his throat. "Why hello Hiei." He states calmly.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her fox."

"But that was yesterday."

"Hiei, tell me his name." Kagome touches his arm, having got up and sensed where he was.

"Hn."

"Please?"

"This stupid fox is unworthy."

"I just want his name!"

"I don't want you near him."

"You were nicer to Yukina! You let her near Kuwabara! And they liked each other! I'm not asking to be with him! I'm asking for a bloody name!"

"Hn."

"Hiei!"

"The fox's name… is Youko." Hiei mutters under his breath.

"Thank you." Kagome walks off.

Youko tries to follow her but Hiei holds him against the tree, tightening his grip on the katana at Youko's throat. "Oh come on Hiei! She's getting away!"

"Hn."

"Let me off this tree right now or I'll have you wrapped up like a mummy in vines."

Hiei releases Youko from the tree and sheaths his katana. "You better watch yourself fox."

"What is your problem Hiei? Why are you so protective of her? Do you really like her enough to take her from me?"

"… She is family." Hiei starts to walk off.

Youko steps in front of him. "Really? How so?"

"She's my runaway sister."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." Hiei rolls up his sleeve to reveal a burn mark of a sword crossed with an arrow.

"Where did that come from? I've never seen that on you before. And neither has Suichi. Why do you have it now?"

"Because she has returned, so has the mark. She gave me mine and I gave her hers before my father chased her off. When he found out about the mark he put a spell on it so that I would only get it back is she returned here on her own free will. As soon as she came into the boundary lines of this place the mark returned and I was able to find her within minutes."

"You're awfully talkative now. What about Yukina?"

"She was born from another mother. Before I was cast out I killed my father to save her from the horror that Kagome and I had to deal with."

"Ok. Anything else?"

"My father erased all of our records so no one could find us and so we couldn't find each other because if we ever found the files they'd be blank."

"How nice of him."

"Hn."

"So you've got nothing else to tell me?"

"No."

"C'mon, why not? You've said more in the last 15 minutes then I've ever heard you say at any given time." Hiei starts to walk away again; Youko stands in his way. "Why can't I go near your sister?"

"Because I said so."

"Give me a better reason."

"You have no idea what she's been through and I just recently found her. I don't want her to leave again."

"She won't. Now let me tell you my story. Sit."

"I've got training to do."

Youko pushes him over. "I insist. Sit."

Hiei grumbles something not short of a threat but Youko ignores him so he sits on the ground. "Hn."

"Now to begin my tale…"

(That afternoon)

"Not again!" Yusuke complains. "No one plays fair around here! I should've won by now!"

"Learn how to get faster if you're having such difficulty keeping up." Kagome states calmly.

"You're shooting too fast! You're arrows aren't supposed to be hitting the target before my shot gun can!"

"If you shot faster they might be at the same pace."

"You're supposed to be blind!"

"So there shouldn't be any problem."

"Then why are you shooting better then me!?"

"I am simply aiming at the target's center."

"How do you even know where the hell the target is!?"

"Because you're shooting at it."

"Huh?"

"I put a little bit of my energy into my arrow and used it to hone in on what your shot gun blasts were shooting at."

"So you are cheating!"

"It's not cheating if you are using the skills at hand and not getting caught. You should know this, you're what, the human boy that everyone fears?"

"No he is not! I am the best fighter!" Kuwabara shows up at the fence. "I am better then Yurameshi!"

"Is that so?"

"It is indeed!"

"Then come stand here and shoot at that target."

"Sure thing! Anything to show a pretty girl how tough I am! Just watch! I'll hit that target!"

"We're waiting and watching, but you're not doing anything!" Yusuke intervenes.

"Turn your spirit sword into a gun and shoot." Kagome instructs.

Kuwabara does this. "I turned it into a gun!"

"Yusuke, please come her." He walks over to her. "Will you let me share your eye sight for a few minutes?"

"Uh… sure?"

"Thanks." She puts a hand on his shoulder and closes her eyes. A few seconds later Yusuke feels a presence in his mind. _–It's just me.-_ He drops his defensive stance.

_-Ok. Sorry if I scared you.-_

_-That's alright. Ready to see Kuwabara attempt to shoot at the target we've been using?-_

_-Sure.-_ He looks over in Kuwabara's direction.

"Begin!" Kagome speaks.

(1/2 an hour later)

Kuwabara is lying on the ground exhausted.

"You have poor aim." Kagome states. "Maybe you should ask Yusuke for help. You're in pain, yes?"

"I can't shoot anymore! I'm out of energy!"

"You're never out of energy. If you were then you'd be dead. You're just tired because your body is not used to using more then a little bit of energy at a time."

"How would you know! You've never been in battle!"

"Thank you Yusuke." Kagome releases him and walks away.

"Look what you did Kuwabara!" Yusuke yells.

"I didn't do anything!"

"You insulted her! You better hope Hiei doesn't kill you!"

"Why would Hiei kill me? That shrimp can't hurt me!"

"He can, and he will! Kagome is his sister you idiot!"

"I didn't know that!" Kuwabara is suddenly filled with more energy because he gets up and starts running. Now even a minute after he got up, he's pinned to the ground with a rather sharp katana near his head. "You upset my sister." Hiei glares down at him.

(Elsewhere)

Kagome is sitting on a tree branch a mile away from the shooting range.

"How'd you get up here?" Youko's voice reaches her ears as she hears him land on the branch above her.

"I climbed." She states. "What do you want Youko?"

"But you said you couldn't see."

"Right now I still cannot. But that doesn't mean that I can't use my other senses to tell where I am."

"When will you be able to see again?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to know."

"Well I don't want to tell you."

"Please?"

"Why are you here fox?"

"I do have a name you know."

"Tell me what the hell you want or go away."

Youko reaches down and pulls her up onto his lap and nuzzles her, whispering in her ear gently. "I still want your broken heart."

( Shishio's house)

"I told you no! Now get out of my room!" He storms.

"But Dad! You'll have lots of fun!" Juritsu whines.

"I said NO!" He shoves the kid out of his room and shuts the door, locking it for good measure.

"Hey Shippo!" Juritsu runs downstairs. "My Dad isn't cooperating! Wanna help me get him out of his room!?"

"Sure!" They both run upstairs. Juritsu sits on the floor in front of the door and starts singing while Shippo works on picking the lock. "I'll get him out!"

"And I'll annoy him to death!" Juritsu states before he starts to sing. "La la la, la la, laaa! La la la, la la, laaa! La la la, la la, laaa!"

(Back Genki's)

"… You're the one who helped me when Inuyasha attacked me?"

"Yes. Remember? My name is Youko?"

"It would be easier if I could see you."

"When will you be able to see again?"

"Ask… Hiei…" She yawns.

"A bit sleepy are we?"

"Time for an afternoon nap." She tries to slip out of his arms but he tightens his grip around her, keeping her on his lap.

"You're fine right here. If you're tired then go to sleep. I won't let you fall."

"…" She's asleep in a matter of minutes.

"Well that didn't take long. This is nice." Youko smirks. "I can't wait to see the look on Hiei's face when I tell him that his sister fell asleep on me AND let me hold her."

( Shishio's)

"I got it!" Shippo exclaims. "I got it! I got it! I got – never mind."

"But you said you were done!" Juritsu complains.

"I'm starting to dislike technopaths."

"Why!?!"

"He put electronic locks on the door while we weren't paying attention!"

Shishio's laughing voice can be heard from inside. "There's no way you can get into my room now!"

"If I can get through your door, will you go out with my Momma?"

"Fine. IF and I mean IF you can get through my door, I'll hang out with your Mom tonight,"

"Deal!"

"Good luck with that kid."

"Juritsu, you're gonna want to get farther away from the door."

"But I'm singing!" He whines.

"Please? It's for your own safety."

"Why?"

"You'll see." Juritsu moves and Shippo switches to his demon form. "FOX FIRE!"

The door crashes in and falls to the floor of the room covered in flames. Shishio is sitting at the computer looking at them. "You've got to be kidding me. I can't believe that Koenma just 'happened' to forget to tell me you were a demon, a kitsune. Is your Mom more then just a mere miko?"

"She's a kitsune too! She created the barrier between the human world and the demon world!"

"… How nice. Koenma conveniently left that out of our conversation then."

"Hey! I won! So you have to go spend time with my Momma! You said you would!"

"I didn't expect you to literally burn down the door." He sighs. "All right, I'm going." He picks up the phone and dials the number for Genki's. "You two have to leave my room."

"Fine." They both walk downstairs.

Someone answers the phone and Shishio answers them. "Hi. Is Kagome there?"


	7. Youko vs Shishio?

_**Ch. 7** – Youko vs. Shishio?_

"Where's your sister?" Youko asks Hiei.

"Kagome is out at the moment."

"But she's not in her room."

"She went out."

"With who!?!"

"Shishio."

"Are you kidding me!?! You let him take her out!!! If he touches her I swear his carcass will be nothing but a –"

"He held her hand." Hiei smirks.

"… THAT BASTARD! I'LL KILL HIM!!!"

"Leave him alone."

"Are you crazy!?! Do you even know who you let take your sister out!?!"

Yes. I ran a background check on him."

"And you still let them go!?! Who drugged you!?!"

"Hn."

"I'm serious!"

"So am I. Do you think I wouldn't know how to take care of my sister?"

"I think you're out of your mind!"

"He's harmless."

"Maybe to you!"

"No, he's harmless to Kagome. He's only a threat to you."

"…"

"Nothing to say to that fox? That's too bad." Hiei walks off.

"Stupid fire demon!" Youko yells at him.

Hiei turns his head to look at him. "Is that the best response you can come up with? Pitiful."

"Grr…"

"She denied you. Get used to it." Hiei leaves.

"Never!" Youko storms off.

(Elsewhere)

"So where do you want to go?" Shishio asks.

"I don't know, you're the one driving."

"Would you like to drive?"

"No, my time isn't up yet. I'm still blind right now."

"Then why are you arguing with me?"

"I'm not trying to."

"Yes you are."

"Did the kids put you up to this?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"… I lost a deal?"

"Ok."

"You're not mad?"

"I thought we were friends."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Cool."

"So how could you lose a deal to a pair of middle schoolers?"

"Koenma forgot to mention that you and Shippo were kitsunes."

"So?"

"They were annoying me so I locked them out of my room. Shippo picked the lock while Juritsu sang out of tune and very badly. And while they weren't paying attention I put electronic locks on the door. Shippo and I made a deal, if he could get through the door I'd take you out. But if he couldn't they wouldn't bother me about it ever again. He shifted to demon form and burnt down my door."

"I'm sorry." She laughs.

"So you can smile. That's nice to know."

"Is that bad?"

"No. But wait till I tell Youko that I made you laugh!"

"I'm sure my brother would enjoy watching that."

"That would just be a bonus."

"So where are we going?"

( Shishio's house)

"Wake up! Time to play a game! Are you awake yet!? C'mon! Are you still sleeping!? WAKE UP!"

Konton awakes to the sound of a very annoying kid. "Go away kid, I'm sleeping."

"Wow! You two must really like each other! You both shared the couch and fell asleep together watching a movie!"

Konton finds herself leaning on Ronin who is still asleep. Then she looks back at the boy. "Don't you have Shippo to play with?"

"He fell asleep! He said he was tired and went to bed!"

"Why can't you do the same thing?"

"NO! I'm not sleepy! I want someone to play with me!"

"And you thought that waking me up was a wise decision?" She glares at him. "Well?"

"Uhh… heh. Goodnight!" He's upstairs and in his room within a matter of minutes.

"Smart kid." She goes back to sleep.

( Genki's)

"Where are they going!?" Youko interrogates.

"That is classified information."

"Tell me right now Hiei or so help me I'll – "

"You'll what? We're equals."

"Just tell me where the hell they went damn it!"

"No."

"Hiei!!!"

"Youko."

"Tell me right now!"

"Hn."

"Grr… Tell me where the hell they went right now you stupid midget!!!" Hiei is immediately wrapped to a tree by thorny vines. "Tell me!"

"Am I supposed to be intimidated by this?"

"Yes!"

"That's too bad."

"Hiei!"

"Forget it fox. You will not win."

"Hiei you're really starting to piss me off!"

"That's the point."

"Why can't you just accept the fact that I love your sister Hiei!? Huh?!"

"Why can't you just accept the fact that she does not return your feelings!?!"

"…" Youko glares at Hiei. "Well earlier she fell asleep on me AND let me hold her! So HA!"

"She was sleeping! She can't consent to something like that when she's unconscious!"

"I didn't make her fall asleep in my arms!"

"But you probably didn't let go of her."

"…"

"I win fox. Now put me down."

Youko glares as Hiei and walks off. The vines slowly unravel and disappear.

"Hn." Hiei walks off in the opposite direction.

(Elsewhere)

"Why don't we… go see a movie?" Shishio offers.

"Sure. Sounds like fun." Kagome smiles.

"Cool. We'll be there in 10 minutes."

"I should be able to see by then."

(15 minutes later)

"There are 8 different movies playing. Which one would you like to see?"

"How about Underworld: Evolution?"

"Sounds good to me." They walk to the theatre room and find seats. "Before the movie starts, can I ask you a question?"

Kagome looks over at him. "Your answer will depend on the question."

"Doesn't matter."

"Ok then. Ask your question."

"How come when I picked you up at Genki's you were blind, and now you're not?"

"Because right now I am on my own time."

"Could you be more specific?"

"I'm at Genki's this week because I am working for Koenma. Right now I am not working for Koenma so I am able to see."

"So you're only blind when working for Koenma."

"Correct."

"So when I bring you back to Genki's, you'll be blind again."

"Yup."

"Well that sucks."

"It's not that bad once you get used to it. Besides, my other senses become heightened by my demon form so it's not so bad." The movie starts.

(About 2 hours later)

"Admit it! You were scared!"

"I was not!"

"Yes you were, Kagome."

"No I wasn't!"

"Then why did you try to hide behind me?"

"I fell." She stares at the floor.

"Then how come I almost lost the circulation in my arm from you holding onto me with a death grip?"

"I was… being pestered by the person next to me."

"There was no one sitting anywhere near us."

"… I saw a spider."

"You're a terrible liar."

"Sorry."

"That's probably a good thing."

"Oh. Ok."

"You were scared when that old vampire got shredded by those helicopter blades."

"Quit picking on me already."

"It's only some friendly teasing."

"I get enough 'teasing' from Youko."

They walk out to the car and get in. "So do you like Youko?"

"No."

"He likes you, a lot." Shishio starts driving.

"I know."  
"So what do you plan on doing about that?"

"I'm not sure. My brother's trying to derail him."

"That won't stop the fox thief from trying to steal your heart."

"Well then, what do you suggest?"

"…" He considers his words carefully before speaking. "Find someone to hang out with. Let Youko think that you have a boyfriend. That may deter him a bit more."

"Are you going to make yourself a scapegoat?"

"We're friends. I'm here if you need me."

"That'll piss him off."

"That's the point. Maybe he'll go away if he sees that he can't get to you."

"He's already very upset that you took me out tonight."

"Is he now? Do tell."

"Well Hiei is enjoying himself."

"Pestering the fox is he?"

"Hiei wouldn't be himself if he didn't take this perfect opportunity to harass Youko."

"That's true." There is silence for several minutes. "So did you have fun tonight?"

"Yes."

"Good. Would you like to do something tomorrow?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. What would you like to do?"

"We could hang out in my room and play video games."

"So I'll bring my games over tomorrow and we can decide what to play first."

"Sounds good to me." She sighs. "And the fun is over for now."

"What's wrong?" He looks over at her for a second. "You can't see again."

"Nope." They arrive at Genki's. Shishio walks her to the door.

"So I'll come over to see you tomorrow."

"See you then." She hugs him. "And thanks for taking me out tonight."

"No problem. As long as you had a good time."

"Yup." She smiles.

"Shishio." Hiei appears next to them.

"Hiei."

"Watch for the unsettled fox."

"Thanks for the warning. I hear that you two are getting along great."

"Anything to piss him off."

"I figured as much. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Hn." Shishio leaves.

(In a nearby tree)

_-Tomorrow! He's coming back tomorrow! I'll kill him!-_

_-Settle down Youko.-_

_-Settle down! He's taking away my mate!-_

_-You are not her mate. She is free to do as she wishes.-_

-Maybe you can sit back and take this because she means nothing to you! But I will NOT! I will NOT allow him to have her!-

_-Well she obviously doesn't return your feelings. Just give her some space.-_

_-Are you going to start pestering me like Hiei now!?!-_

-No. I am trying to help you. Bt you have to control your anger. You will only make the situation worse. Why don't you let me take control for a while and I'll show you.-

_-We're unable to switch back. Didn't you listen to Ronin a few days ago!?-_

_-I did. But he said that to you. You were trying to switch on your own. There are two of us. Both of us need to agree in order to switch. That's all the spell did.-_

_-Are you serious?-_

_-Yes. Or did you not listen to everything he said?-_

_-I was listening.-_

_-Then trust me. It'll work.-_

_-Alright.-_ In a small flash Youko changes into Kurama. _–That was easy!-_

_-He only made it seem hard.-_

_-I can't believe I believed that lie!-_

_-It wasn't a lie. Just the truth spoken in a way that is easy to confuse the listener.-_

_-Whatever! Now lets go get my mate!-_

_-No.-_

_-You will not deny me Suichi!-_

-I am in control; remember? So I will decide what we are going to do. And right now we're going to leave her alone for the night.-

_-You can't be serious!-_

_-I am Youko.-_ Kurama jumps down from the tree limb he was sitting on and heads to his room, passing Kagome's room on his way there.

-C'mon! Her door is right there! We can easily slip through the door without anyone noticing!-

_-And doing that will anger her. We will do nothing until tomorrow.-_

_-You suck.-_

-You're the one who agreed to the switch. You can only blame yourself. You did not think things through as clearly as you thought. That's your problem. So deal with it.-


	8. Youko's mistake

_**Ch. 8** – Youko's mistake_

(The next day)

"Good morning Kagome." Kurama greet the sleepy girl as she steps into the hallway in front of him.

"Good morning… Kurama." She yawns. "Where are you going?"

"I'm on my way to breakfast. Would you like to join me?" He offers her a hand.

She doesn't notice. "You do know that I can't see, correct?"

"Oh I'm sorry." He gently touches her hand. "Would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you downstairs to breakfast?"

"Uhh… sure." _–He's awfully polite this morning.-_

(Later that morning)

"What are you doing out here by yourself Kagome?" Kurama walks past the fence surrounding the archery range. "Isn't Hiei supposed to be with you?"

"Not necessarily, Kurama. Just because he's my brother doesn't mean he's going to be around every waking minute. Why? Did Youko tell you to ask me that so he'd be able to get to me when I'm by myself?"

"No, I was just asking. I just thought that Hiei would follow you around to make sure that you don't get hurt or attacked or anything."

"Oh. So you were just concerned?"

"I don't think a lady should be out by herself. It's dangerous with demons able to randomly get through the barrier."

"Why were you looking for me?"

"I wanted to know if you would practice archery with me. Can you do that?"

"Even thought I'm blind? Ya."

"Really? I would really appreciate it if you would check my shooting abilities."

"If you get your bow and arrows ready I'll help."

"Thank you." He goes to get his equipment and returns several minutes later.

"I need to share your eyes so I can see what you're doing wrong. Ok?"

"What exactly are you going to do?"

"Nothing harmful. I'm going to hold onto your shoulder and you'll feel my presence in your mind. Then we'll be able to see through the same pair of eyes."

"Do you think that's a safe idea?"

"I need to be able to see in order to correct you."

"But what about Youko?"

"If he does not keep his distance I will shock him."

"I will try to keep control of him then."

"You want to save him the pain?"

"Yes. I do not wish to hear his screams."

"Then I will trust you to keep him at bay." She reaches up, holds onto his shoulder and closes her eyes. Kurama closes his eyes as well, searching for her presence inside his mind. _–Kurama?-_ **An image of Kagome appears.**

_-Why hello there.-_ **A slightly deep male voice whispers in her ear seductively. Her eyes widen and she quickly spins around to find Youko standing there.** _–Surprised to see me? I know you're looking for Suichi.-_

_-Then tell me where he is.-_

_-Where's the fun in that?-_ **Youko takes a step closer** **to her, with lit up eyes and a seductive smile on his face.**

_-Get away from me.- _**She takes a few steps back.**

_-Why?-_** He watches her face as he just steps closer. **_–Are you scared of me little kitsune?-_

_-If you dare get any closer I'll purify you!-_

_-You wouldn't do that.-_** He takes another step closer.**

_-I mean it! Stay away from me!-_

_-Why are you so scared?-_

_-I am not!-_

_-I can smell your fear even in here. Afraid I might hurt you, beautiful one? I wouldn't worry about that. I would never do anything to hurt you.- _**He steps even closer, looking down at her with a smile on his face. Kagome goes to shock him but he grabs hold of her wrists and holds her arms at her sides. **_–You know, you still owe me something for helping you out 500 years ago. I do believe I requested your broken heart. You only denied my request because you couldn't stay. And now that you have returned there is nothing keeping you from considering my request.-_** His face gets really close as he continues to stare into her eyes.**

_-Kur-!-_** Youko hold onto her wrists with one hand and silences her with the other. Gently touching his fingertips to her lips.**

_-Shh. This is our moment.. Don't you want to savor it?-_

_-Youko!- _**Kurama runs over. **_–Let go of her right now! Leave her alone!-_

_-Can't you just go away for two more minutes!?!-_

_-You're just lucky I didn't find you sooner!-_

_-I'm only asking for two minutes Suichi!-_

_-Not a chance! Release her!-_

_-Or what!?- _**Youko smirks.** _–And you do know that you just ruined the perfect moment!? It's not easy to create those perfect moments!-_

_-Well if you weren't harassing Kagome there wouldn't be a problem!-_

_-I'm not harassing her! I'm trying to seduce her! There's a difference!-_

_-Not really. Now let her go.-_

_-What if I don't want to?-_

-Look at her Youko! You're scaring her to death! Is that really how you would want your mate to be?! To have her love you out of fear instead of having feelings of her own!?!-

**Youko looks at Kagome, searching for something in her eyes. After a minute or so he releases her and disappears. Kagome feints, Kurama moves to catch her before she hits the floor. He looks down at her as he holds her in his arms and sees not the human Kagome he befriended, but her demon form. **_–She's beautiful. Pretty in both human and demon form. I think we should postpone out archery practice until tomorrow. I'm sorry Kagome.- _He opens his eyes to find himself still holding Kagome. "I'll just bring you to your room and you can rest this afternoon."

(That afternoon)

Kurama is sitting in a tree when suddenly he is pinned to it with a katana.

"What did that fox do to my sister?" Hiei glares at him menacingly.

"Don't worry about Youko. He's been taken care of. I don't think anyone will hear from him any time soon. At least not until tomorrow."

"That's not what I asked. Tell me what he did to Kagome."

"No. It's his problem and he is dealing with it. You do not need to get involved Hiei."

"She is my sister Kurama and I –" Hiei is immediately pinned to the tree branch with his own sword.

"Back down Hiei. I am not in the mood for your anger management issues."

"Hn."

"I am taking care of Youko. You just stay out of it."

"You've lost your composure."

"I know. And you're making it worse."

"Then I suggest you keep that fox away from my sister or I'll make it hell."

"You will do nothing but stay out of my way."

"I might've given her to you, Kurama, because you're my friend. But I do not approve of the fox. I do not want him near her."

"What are you going to do about the tournament then? He has to come out in order to fight. You can't deny him a good fight against the competitors."

"No. But I can watch him when he enters or leaves the ring."

"I don't think Kagome will appreciate you 'guarding' her 24/7."

"That's not yours to decide." Hiei takes back his katana and sheaths it, jumping down from the tree and walking off.

_(Inside Kurama's mind)_

_-Youko? Youko where are you?- _**Kurama walks around.**

_-I… I didn't mean to… I just lost it…-_ **Youko appears curled up on the floor. **_–I didn't mean to…-_

**Kurama walks over and sits down on the floor next to him. **_–It's ok Youko, just calm down. I'm just here to talk.-_

-I didn't know what I was doing… I swear I didn't… My Mind just went in so many different directions… I just wanted to get to her… I didn't mean to scare her…-

_-What's done is done Youko. You can't change the past.-_

_-She hates me.-_

_-She doesn't hate you.-_

_-You didn't see her eyes. Underneath all of the fear that I created there was a spark of hatred.-_

_-But her hatred is not for you. It's for what you've become. And even then, all it was, was a tiny little spark. Kagome can say she hates someone and get all upset about said person, but it doesn't last very long. She'll be angry one minute and the next it'll be forgotten.-_

**Youko looks up at him. **_–Do you really think I still have a chance Suichi? Even after all I've done?-_

_-If you truly care for her, you'll try to fix your mistake and let her decide whether or not she'll reject you. But you must remember this lesson or you'll lose her.-_


	9. A little bit of romance

_**Ch. 9** – A little bit of Romance_

Kagome wakes to the smell of flowers. She opens her eyes and sits up, looking around her room. She finds herself surrounded by rose petal and a rose of the reddest shade lying beside her pillow with a note attached. "What is all this?" She looks confused as she carefully picks up the rose and looks at the note. "Good thing I can see when I'm in my room, or I'm sure whoever did this would be disappointed." She curiously reads the note.

_I'm sorry I scared you. Please forgive me._

_Your fox_

"Hmm…" She thinks as she smells the rose. "I will consider it Youko, but don't get your hopes up."

(In Kurama's room)

_-Did I do a good job?-_ **Youko asks anxiously.**

_-I think that was a very nice thing to do.-_

_-Do you think she'll forgive me now?-_

_-After your mistake, it's going to take more of an effort to fix things.-_

_-Are you serious?-_

_-Yes. But that was a good start.-_

_-What more is it going to take?-_

_-Patience.-_

_-Oh. Ok. I can do that.-_

_-Can you really?-_

_-I can try damn it!-_

_-Good. Now I'm going outside.-_

-I'm going to sleep. It took a lot to get those rose petal placed just right. Not to mention not do anything out of turn, since I was in her room, alone, at night.-

_-Youko…-_

_-I didn't do anything! I swear! Although, she looks really cute when she's asleep. But I held back and did nothing!-_

-I know you didn't. I would've been aware of it if you did anything. I'm very proud of you for not doing anything you weren't there to do.-

_-Thank you. And now I'm going to take a well-earned nap. Later.-_

_-Sleep well Youko.- _Kurama opens his eyes and walks outside. He goes to the archery range and gets a bow and several arrows. "I might as well practice since that's why I'm here in the first place." He starts shooting.

(A few hours later)

Kagome walks over to her bookshelf. "Hey, where did my rose go?" She eyes the small vase filled with water sitting on the top shelf. She searches the room with no luck of finding it. Then she returns to the vase and checks for fingerprints. "Who do I know leaves behind no fingerprints and would want to take a flower that was given by a male that is disapproved of…" She leaves her room and walks down the hall. "Hiei?" She knocks gently on the door.

There is no answer.

"Hiei."

Nothing.

"Hiei! Open this door right now!"

There is still no response.

"Hiei give my flower back you jerk!" She breaks down the door. Hiei is sitting on his bed staring at the doorway, as if waiting for her to get through the door.

He holds up a hand, her rose held in it. "Looking for this?"

"Give it back!" She runs over but he disappears in a flash and appears behind her.

"No. You can't have this."

"And why the hell not! That's mine!"

"I do not approve of him."

"So I can't have a simple flower! I'll have you know I like that flower! Now give it!" She tries to take it from him and fails.

"There is more to this gift then it being just a simple flower, it's a rose."

"I like roses."

"I also noticed that your floor was covered in rose petals."

"So?"

"Why don't you think about the meaning of that. Let's see, what could a bed surrounded by rose petals symbolize?"

"You think too much into things."

"I just happen to know the fox very well and what kind of thoughts run through his head. You should be more careful, your innocence will get you into a lot of trouble."

"Maybe I like trouble. Now give me back my rose!" She tries to take it a second time, and fails.

"I don't think you're taking this matter seriously. The fox is not the kind of trouble you want to get yourself into. As a female, do one kind thing to him and he'll start to like you. Talk to him, and he'll start to get feelings. Get within 10 feet of him and he'll watch you and start falling for you."

"I think you just checked off everything that happened 500 years ago." She manages to swipe the rose out of his hand on her third attempt. "Thanks a lot." She goes back to her room and puts her rose back it its vase.

(In the living room)

"Hey Konton?"

"Yes Ronin?" She looks up at him, both sitting on the couch.

"Do you wanna go somewhere?" Ronin asks.

"Where?"

"I don't know. Out. You pick."

"We could go to the bar down the road." She suggests.

"Sounds good to me. I'll drive."

"Why do you get to drive? Maybe I want to drive."

"We're taking the motorcycle, not the truck."

"Are you saying that I can't drive a motorcycle?"

"No. I'm saying that you're not driving mine."

"But I wanna drive!"

"How about this, if you're not drunk when we decide to come back, then you can drive. Ok?"

"Deal. But just to warn you. I have a high tolerance."

"We'll see about that."

"Are you challenging me Ronin?"

"Maybe."

"You're on! Just don't be a sore loser."

"We haven't even gotten there yet!" They leave the living room and walk out the front door.

(Outside)

_-Can we go see her? Please?-_

_-Let her come.-_

_-But Suichi!- _Youko whines. _–I have t know if she liked my rose! Please!?!-_

-If she was unhappy about what you did she would've found us by now and smacked us, beat the crap out of us or killed us. Since she hasn't yet done any of those things and it's now the afternoon, I don't think she was unhappy. She will come see us, don't worry.-

_-Are you sure?!?-_

_-Yes. You aren't used to doing such things, are you?-_

_-Doing what?-_

_-Waiting for someone to come to you.-_

_-Well… no.-_

_-But what about past lovers?-_

-They weren't my lovers. I never loved them. They were power-mad. The only reason they ever came to me was because they wanted the title they could get by being my mate.-

_-I thought it was because they loved your sadistic personality.-_

-That too. That's how I got answers out of them. Who they really were, who sent them and why.-

_-That's low.-_

_-I'm a thief. What do you expect from me?-_

_-Some decency.-_

_-I only learned that when I first saw Kagome.-_

_-She taught you that much in 5 minutes?-_

-When I saw her true form I fell for her immediately. I thought her human form was great, but her demon form was simply beautiful. And when she protected her kit, it was amazing to watch. It may have been only minutes that I spent with her. But it felt as if those minutes lasted forever.-

_-That's deep. You must really like her.-_

-I love her so much Suichi. I would never want to be with anyone else for the rest of my life as long as I had her by my side.-

_-You really do love her. It's nice to know that you are capable of romance without my help.-_

_-What?-_

_-You're talking of a romance.-_

_-I am not.-_ Youko denies.

_-Are too.-_

_-Tell anyone and I'll kill you.-_

_-You can't kill me, we share the same body.-_

_-I can find a new host.-_

_-You wouldn't be able to survive out here in the human world without me.-_

_-I could if I asked Shishio to volunteer.-_

-Like Shishio is stupid enough to let a love-struck legendary fox thief live in his head. He's a technopath. He's smarter then that.-

-That just means that I could get to more safely guarded treasures without un-necessary wounds. That would be quite useful.-

_-I doubt Koenma would allow it.-_

_-I won't tell if you won't.-_

_-You're not going to even try to switch, that's too dangerous.-_

_-You're just chicken.-_

_-I'm concerned for your safety. You should try to care more often.-_

-If it weren't for me you wouldn't be with the group of friends you hang out with now! If I -!-

"Kurama?" Kagome is standing in front of him, staring into his eyes.

-She's here!-

-Shh.- "What is it Kagome?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"The flower."

"Actually the rose was from Youko. He did up your floor too."

"I see." She looks at the ground.

"Is something wrong?"

He gets no answer.

"Kagome –"

She kisses him on the cheek, making him trail off. "Make sure that Youko gets that for me." She runs off.

-Did she just… um… -

-YES!!!!!-

-Youko… -

-I have won the first battle! Let's have Hiei try to put me down now!-

-Please don't let this blow up your ego.-

-TOO LATE! I am winning her back!-

-Please don't do something too drastic.-

-Hiei shall leave me alone in fear!-

-Youko, please calm down.-

-I will win this war! Muaaaaa!-

-You're being evil again.-

-I'm a thief remember? It's my job to be evil at times.-

-If anyone else ever heard this conversation we'd be put in an asylum.-

-That's why we communicate in our mind.

( The bar)

"So do I win yet?" Konton looks across the table at Ronin.

"Nway!"

"Alright then. Lets have another drink." The bartender brings over yet another pair of bottles. "Here you go Ronin." Konton takes them and hands one to him. "Since you won't let me drive yet, have another drink."

"Yfst."

"Fine by me." Konton downs hers. "Now it's your turn." She smirks.

Ronin ends up actually swallowing half of his container as the rest is spilt over the table, on the floor and on himself. "Dn."

"Congrats, you're now officially drunk."

"Mnt." Ronin falls out of his chair.

"Ya, you are. Lets go home." Konton gets up and helps Ronin pick himself up off the floor.

"Ildrv."

"No you won't. Hand over the keys."

"Mn."

"You either give them to me nicely or I'll take them by force."

"Mn!" Ronin hides under the table. "Mn kys!"

Konton sighs before tackling him. "Give me the damn keys! Stop being difficult!"

"Mn! Mn!" Ronin shoves her away.

"Well if you won't cooperate when you're conscious… you'd have no choice if you were unconscious. Do remember that you'll have a nice bruise when you wake up." She punches him. He's knocked unconscious within seconds. She carefully picks him up and carries him out the door over her shoulder. "Let's go back to Genki's now." She ties him to the back of the motorcycle with rope. " I can't believe you can't handle more then 5. I didn't even get to stay long enough to see #7 never mind my tolerance being 9. We should work more on your tolerance, that was pathetic." She starts the engine. "But at least I get to drive!"


	10. The plant master plots

_**Ch. 10** – The plant master plots_

_-Youko, where did you go?-_

There is no reply.

_-Youko?-_

Nothing.

_-YOUKO!-_

Still nothing.

_-Where did you go? Are you sleeping?!-_

_-No. I'm here Suichi.-_

_-Then what are you doing? You haven't been answering me.-_

_-I'm busy plotting my next choice of action.-_

_-What exactly are you planning on doing?-_

_-Can I have control? Just for tonight?-_

_-Depends on what you're going to do.-_

_-You'll see. Just trust me. Please?-_

-Alright. But if I catch you trying to do anything that will pose a threat I'm pulling you out.-

_-Fair enough. I can deal with that.- _Kurama switches from his human form to Youko's demon form. "Now to sneak into Kagome's room…"

_-Youko!-_

-Oh calm down Suichi. It's nothing bad.- 

_-You better keep yourself in check.-_

_-Whatever.-_

(The next day)

Kagome slowly opens her eyes as she sits up in bed. "What the hell!?!" Her walls and ceiling are covered in vines filled with exotic flowers. Her floor is once again covered in rose petals and there is another rose with a note attached lying beside her pillow. She takes the note off the stem of the rose and reads it as she places the new rose in the vase with the one from the night before.

_Wanna go dancing tonight?_

_Your fox_

_P.S. I hope you slept well _

Kagome shakes her head, looking around her room. "What I did yesterday was probably a bad idea. I still can't believe I did that yesterday. Why would I want to kiss Youko on the cheek? Why would I want to kiss him at all? I've talked to Hiei and Koenma as well as read up on his background. He's supposed to be a bad guy. So why am I even considering this? And why am I talking to myself out loud?"

(In Kurama's room)

-If she liked what I did before, she should love what I did this time! I wonder what kind of reply she'll give me today…-

_-I think decorating her room just became one of your new hobbies.-_

_-I'm the plant master. I might as well use my talent to impress the one I love.-_

_-True, that does make your demon powers handy.-_

_-How long will I have to wait for her to come see us?-_

_-I don't know. But Please try to be patient.-_

-I am being patient. I just want to know how long I have to wait. So will you let me have control again tonight? Please?-

_-What are you going to do this time?-_

_-I asked her to go dancing with me.-_

(In Kagome's room)

"I'm so confused! I want to go and I don't want to go at the same time. I said that I'd never let myself have these kinds of feelings ever again. So why do I feel so strange? And why am I still talking to myself?" She sighs. "I should probably be put in an asylum." She's silent for a few minutes, thinking quietly to herself. "I think I'll call Hiei."

Hiei appears in her room 5 seconds later. "Your answer is no."

"But part of me really wants to go."

"I don't care. Your answer is no."

"Hiei –"

"You're not going out with that fox."

"Maybe –"

"No."

"If you would just shut up and listen to me for 2 minutes!!!"

"Hn."

"What if we had a chaperone?"

"My answer, and yours, is still no."

"But why?"

"Cause knowing Youko, he'll pay off the chaperone."

"What if he can't?"

"There's no one he can't trick. He's a thief, he's notorious for doing such things."

"What about Kurama?"

"If you g out, that's an if, then you go with Kurama. Not Youko. You will not be able to change my mind either." He glares at her.

"I'll be right back." Kagome runs down the hall and knocks on Kurama's door.

His eyes widen slightly when he opens the door and sees her. "Kagome, do you need me for something?"

"Would you like to go dancing with me tonight Kurama?"

_-­WHAT!-_ Youko throws a fit. _–She'll go with you but she won't go with me!?! Suichi you traitor!-_

_-Calm down Youko.-_

-How DARE you steal her from me! I challenge you to a duel to the death! Winner gets the girl!-

"Um… sure."

"Cool!" She grabs hold of his hand and pulls him down the hallway. She drags him into her room. "He said he'd go with me."

"Hn." Hiei looks at Kurama skeptically.

"You said I could!" Kagome argues.

"Fine. You can go tonight with Kurama."

"Yay!" She hugs Kurama.

_-She's hugging you! I object! That kitsune is mine! I'll kill you Suichi!-_

_-Give it a rest Youko.-_

_-NEVER!-_

"Fox." Kurama looks over at Hiei.

"Yes Hiei?"

"You are forbidden to shift to Youko. And if you disobey me, I will know." He taps the bandana covering his jagon eye and leaves the room.

Kurama turns his attention to Kagome. "How come you can see? I thought you said you were blind."

"I'm blind when I'm working for Koenma. Being in my room, I am not."

Hiei appears at the door. "You will have a chaperone."

"WHAT!?! You said I didn't need one!" Kagome objects.

"I changed my mind."

"Hiei you jerk!"

"Pick your chaperone, Sis, or I'll pick for you."

"Fine! Then I pick Konton!"

"Who?"

"Konton."

At that moment the door is kicked open and a female black dragon demon in blue jeans, black t-shirt and black leather jacket enters the room. "You called me?"

Hiei glares at her. "You've got to be kidding."

"You gotta problem with me half pint?"

"Yes."

"Too bad I don't care."

"You're not chaperoning them."

"Why not?"

"I don't trust you."

"Uh huh… ya, I still don't care." She picks him up by the back of his shirt collar. "Now you listen to me midget. I don't appreciate your attitude. So why don't you take a few minutes to think about how to handle your mood issues before you piss me off." What appears to be a miniature black hole appears underneath him and she drops him in. "Later shorty." Hiei glares at her as he disappears.

"Konton! What did you do to my brother?"

"Don't get all hyped up Kagome. I only sent him to his room. Geez, you get too worried about stuff. You should really try to remain calm more often. You show too many emotions and you're such a terrible liar."

"I'm sorry I start laughing when I'm attempting to lie."

"You can't lie?" Kurama looks at her questioningly. "Well that's good to know."

"An on that note." Konton states. "Here are the rules. You." She points at Kurama. "No shifting to demon form. If your eyes change color but you stay in human for I don't really care what the hell you do. But if you hurt her in any way I'll kill you. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. And you." She turns to Kagome. "Don't get drunk. Other then that, I don't care."

"I have a question."

"What?"

"How come she only has 1 rule and I have 3?"

"Have you ever seen her drunk?"

"No."

"Have you ever seen her hyper?"

"… No."

"Well then lets introduce you to the hyper Kagome." A small box appears at her feet and she shoves it towards Kagome. "Here Kagome, have some Mountain Dew."

"Mine!" Kagome grabs hold of the box.

"What… did you just do?" Kurama sounds nervous.

"Chaos is my specialty. Enjoy. I'll be back later." Konton leaves.

Kurama looks over at Kagome who is sitting on the floor, box on her lap and holding onto a green container, an evil smile on her face. "I'm not even going to ask what's going to happen. The look on your face is warning enough. Apparently a lot of caffeine is not good for you. I have to go talk to Hiei, I'll be back in a few minutes, ok?"

She just starts laughing.

"I'll take that as a yes." He walks across the hall to Hiei's room. "Hiei?" He taps on the door lightly.

"What do you want fox?" He opens the door to find Hiei sitting on the windowsill staring out the window.

"What happens to your sister when you give her caffeine?"

"What kind and how much?"

"Mountain Dew, a case of it."

"Did you lock her door?"

"No, why?"

"Quick, lock it before –"

"Hiei!" Kagome skips into the room, grabbing hold of his arms and spinning him around. "Hiei!"

"Never mind. Stop it right now." He shoves her away. She just laughs and tackles him, clinging to him. "Kurama get her off. Now."

Kurama gently grabs Kagome around the waist and pull her off of Hiei.

"Hello!" Kagome smiles at him.

_-I love it when she smiles.-_

_-I agree.-_

_-Back off Suichi!-_

_-Shut up Youko.-_

"Can I play with your hair? Please! Please! Can I? Huh? Huh? Please!?"

"Um…"

"PLEEEEEAAASE!!!" She squeaks.

_-Are you kidding me!?- _ Youko speaks up in Suichi's mind. _–I would LOVE for you to play with my hair!!!-_

_-Youko, you're not helping the situation.-_

_-What situation. Say yes. C'mon, you know it would be fun.-_

_-That's not the point.-_

_-So you admit that you'd enjoy it!-_

_-Youko, she clearly is not in her right state of mind.-_

-Who cares! If it makes her want to play with our hair, I'll give her all the caffeine she wants!-


	11. Take a chance

_**Ch. 11** – Take a chance_

" I have a question for you." Ronin looks across the table at Konton. "If you're here to chaperone those two;" He points to Kagome and Kurama who are over on the dance floor. "Then why am I here?"

"You're here because we're gonna work on your tolerance."

"How are you going to chaperone them then?"

"I told them the rules. Don't worry about it. You might get drunk but I'll still be sober."

(On the dance floor)

_-C'mon Suichi! I wanna dance with her too! Let me have a turn!- _Youko whines.

_-We're not allowed to shift.-_

_-I can stay in human form! Just let me dance with her! Please!?!-_

_-I think someone is getting jealous.-_

_-Let me out damn you!-_

_-In 2 minutes.-_

_-2 minutes! That's way too long! The song will be over by then!-_

_-That's the point.-_

_-WHAT! Suichi! How dare you take her away from me!-_

-Would you rather dance with her now and get half a song or dance with her in 2 minutes and get a whole song?-

_-I take back my last comment. I will be patient.-_

( The table)

"So how are you feeling?"

"I'm doin' jus fine." Ronin replies.

"Good, cause you've only had 3 containers. If you were drunk already there wouldn't be any fun left for the rest of the night."

"Your tun."

"What number am I on?"

"… 4?"

"Wrong. I'm already on 5. Try to keep up."

( Genki's)

"What's wrong with you Hiei?" Yusuke walks over to the tree Hiei is currently residing in. "You haven't insulted Kuwabara all day and you didn't scare him when he walked by the door to your room."

"Nothing."

"If you're not threatening Kuwabara's life, as you usually do, then there is something wrong. Now tell."

"The fox has my sister."

"Cool!"

"Hn."

"I mean, sorry Hiei. Don't you trust Kurama?"

"It's not Kurama that I don't trust. It's Youko."

"Kurama will make sure Youko stays in check. You've just gotta give him a chance. You can't hide her from him; he loves her. And you know better then I about how the mind of a kitsune works. It's not like he's going to take her away for you. She'll still be around."

"You're insightful today."

"Ya, I know, not my style. This is usually Kurama's thing, not mine."

"Hn."

"Well I'm gonna go kick Kuwabara's ass at video games. Wanna watch?"

"No."

"C'mon. You know you want to see Kuwabara lose."

"Fine."

"Well let's go then or Kuwabara will think I forfeit!" Yusuke drags Hiei off.

( The bar)

( The table)

"Are you still conscious?"

"Yezzz."

"Good. Here's number 5." Konton pushes another container across the table. "You can do it, I know you can."

"Nwy."

"If you drink this last container I won't force you to drink more." She offers.

Ronin manages to consume half the container before falling over backwards in his chair. Konton looks over the edge of the table to find him knocked out.

"Well that sucks." She points at a passing waiter. "You. Bring me a few more containers."

"But you've already had 7 yourself and your friend is unconscious. Haven't you had enough?" The man inquires.

"Forget it. I'll get them myself." She gets up and walks over to the bar. "Hey bartender! I need 3 containers."

"You must have a high tolerance. Your friend has already passed out." He pushes the containers requested towards her.

"So I've noticed." Konton grabs the containers off the container. "And yes, I take pride in my high tolerance. It means that I can have more fun." She returns to the table.

(On the dance floor)

_-My turn! My turn!-_

_-Youko, that's not a good idea.-_

_-But you said I could!-_

_-We're surround by humans.-_

_-I told you that I'll stay in human form!-_

_-I just don't think it's a wise decision.-_

_-I don't care!- _Kurama's eyes switch from green to gold. _–See? I told you it'd be fine.-_

_-Why don't you look again.-_

Youko finds his hair to be turning silver. _–Crud.-_

_-I warned you.-_

_-Shut up. I didn't ask for your opinion.-_

"Kurama!" Kagome's voice brings him back from the conversation in his mind. "Your hair is turning silver!"

"Let's go up to the roof." He gently takes her hand and leads her to a door and up the stairs behind it.

Konton looks over to see silver hair and a pair of ears as the door shuts behind them. "Damn it. I told him no switching." She sighs, staring at the last full container sitting in front of her on the table. "… I'll go in 5 minutes." She looks back over at the door. "It's not like the situation is life-threatening." Her attention goes back to the container in front of her. "I'm sure they'll be fine. They just went to the roof. The most secluded place for this building. Alone. Aw, hell." She quickly downs the container. "Stay here." She states to the unconscious Ronin before running over to the door.

(On the roof)

"Kurama, your eyes! They've changed color!" Kagome becomes concerned.

"That's because I'm not Suichi." Youko states calmly.

"Youko!" She steps back.

"You love my flowers yet you won't come near me, why?"

Kagome stares at the ground. "I… I can't."

"Why? Why can't you let yourself like me?"

"…I… was hurt, a long time ago…"

"I would never do anything that would cause harm to you Kagome. I care for you a great deal. I want so badly for you to return my feelings, but I will not force you to like me."

Konton comes up the stairs and decides to listen while staying behind the door to the roof. She sits down on the stairs and remains quiet.

"I want to know… what your feelings are for me." Youko speaks slowly.

_-And this is where I leave.- _Konton thinks to herself. _–I think I'll go check on Ronin.-_ She descends the stairs, making sure to keep her footsteps quiet.

"I… I can't."

"Please… give me a chance?" Kurama fully shifts to Youko. He pulls a rose out of his hair and holds it out to her. "Please?"

"…I… I don't know…"

"I think you do know, you're just scared." He uses a little bit of his demon speed to get really close to her. He wraps his arms around her and holds her close, hugging her. "It's ok to be afraid. I know you've been through a lot. I'm not asking you to love me. I'm just asking for you to like me at least." He looks into her eyes. "Please?"

"Ok…" She whispers.

"Thank you. That's all I ask." He lets her go. "But since I asked you earlier and we can still here the music out here..." He offers her a hand. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure."

(An hour later)

( The table)

"Maybe I should go check on them and see if they need to be separated… nah." Konton looks over at the still unconscious Ronin. "What would happen if I dumped cold water on you? I'm just curious." She walks over to the bar. "I would like bucket of the coldest water you've got please."

"Sure thing." He hands her a giant bucket. "Here you go, have fun."

"Oh don't worry, I will." She smiles evilly and grabs the bucket, walking back over to the table. She slowly raises the bucket over Ronin's unconscious form. Just as she's about to tip the water out of the bucket she hears something from upstairs. She pauses a moment to listen. She hears another sound. "Aw hell!" She slams the bucket down on the table and runs up the stairs. She kicks open the door to find Kagome stuck behind a barrier, Youko pinned to the fence with spirit cuffs and Hiei, sword drawn, looking very pissed off.

"Hn." Hiei glares at her.

"What are you doing here." She states instead of asking.

"Why weren't you watching them!?"

"Well you didn't specify that I had to be in the same room."

"That was implied."

"Just because it may be implied doesn't mean I'm gonna listen."

"I told you to make sure Youko didn't come near her."

"He's part of Kurama, what did you expect?"

"I expected you to do the job that you were given even though I disagreed with it in the first place."

"Why are you here Hiei?"

"I was just passing by."

"Wrong answer."

"You calling me a liar Konton?"

"That's a lame excuse. And yes, I am calling you a liar. So you better come up with a different answer real fast cause I'm gonna send you back to Genki's. A one-way trip that will make sure you don't leave your room for the rest of the night. So speak up, I have little patience for you."

"I sensed that you weren't doing your job so I came here to fix the situation before it got worse."

"You were worried."

"I clearly said that I did not want Kagome to see Youko."

"And I clearly don't care. If they like each other, who cares! If they want to hang out together, who cares! It's their life; it's their decision. You must stay out of it."

"I do not approve."

"Do I look like I care? Oh wait, let me fill that in for you… NO!"

"Do not raise your voice at me woman."

"You annoy me. Be gone." Hiei gets sucked into what appears to be a wormhole that opens up above him.

Kagome shifts to demon form and breaks down the barrier. "Where did you send him?"

"I don't know. He'll end up in his worst nightmare."

"Ok." She smiles.

"Ok? Kagome… do you know what he fears the most?"

"I sure do!" She laughs. "I have a feeling you two are going to get alone even better now!"

"… Where exactly did I send him?"

"You'll have to ask him when he comes back."

"I have a feeling you're not going to tell me."

"Nope."

"… Please?"

"Nope!"

"I'll torture you!" Konton threatens.

"Bring it on!"

"Um… before you two argue some more… could you like, maybe, get me off this fence?" Youko inquires. "Please?"

"I'll get him down if you tell me where I sent Hiei." Konton offers, trying to tempt Kagome into talking.

"Nah… I'll get him off the fence myself." She makes a fist and it glows with her blue energy. "Shot gun."

"Aaa!" Youko shuts his eyes, remembering the affects of that attack from Yusuke.

"Oh please, I didn't even touch you. Did you not trust me?" She looks sad.

"I'm sorry." He hugs her. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was just remembering the last time Yusuke used that attack."

"That's because Yusuke doesn't think before he acts."

"So now that you guys are both ok, I'm gonna go back to the bar and wake up Ronin." Konton leaves.

(W/ Hiei)

Hiei is finally released from the wormhole after being pulled around by swirling colors for half an hour. He slowly opens his eyes to find himself somewhere he never wanted to be ever again. "Kill me. I'd rather die then be here." He looks around. "At least it's dark in here." All of a sudden a light goes on. "AAAAA!"


	12. The torture house

_**Ch. 12** – The torture house_

"Konton!" Kagome knocks on Ronin's door. " I know you spent the night! Wake up!"

"What do you want?" She slowly opens the door.

"Hiei's home!"  
"Really?"

"Yup! He's walking up the stairs right now. Wanna go outside and get him with me?"

"Sure." They walk through the house and then out the front door, waiting at the top of the outside stairs for Hiei.

Hiei reaches them 15 minutes later, his clothes resembling rags. "Hn."

"Took you long enough to get up here slow poke." Konton retorts.

"I hate you." He looks over at Kagome, saying something to her telepathically before falling forward unconscious.

"What did he say?" Konton asks.

Kagome switches to demon form and picks Hiei up off the ground, heading towards the front door. "He said you are never to do that ever again." She brings Hiei inside.

(Later)

Konton walks over to the training field to find Hiei sharpening his katana. "So Hiei, tell me, where'd I send you?"

"You don't even know where you sent me?" He glares at her.

"Well I know I sent you to your worst nightmare. But I have no idea what that is. So… care to elaborate?"

"No."

Flashback 

_Hiei finds himself in a dark room. After a few minutes he senses where he is. "Kill me. I'd rather die then be here." He quickly scans the room looking for any threats. "At least it's dark in here." He turns to approach the nearby window. A light flicks on. "AAAAA!" He screams out in horror._

"_Hiei!" He's immediately tackled to the ground._

"_We missed you Hiei." A female green dragon demon whispers in his ear._

"_We've been waiting for you to return." A female white tiger demon purrs in his other ear._

"_We're so glad you've come home to us." A female red fox demon hugs him from behind, holding him around the waist._

"_Try not to leave us this time. We get lonely without you around." A female purple harpie demon gently brushes his cheek with her hand._

"_If you refuse to stay we shall have to tie you down." A female black bat demon sits in his lap._

"_You people are insane! GET OFF!"_

"_But we need you Hiei." The fox holds onto him even tighter._

"_Unhand me woman!"_

"_You know there's more then one of us." The dragon states._

"_You cannot deny us." The bat smiles._

"_There's no way in hell I'm staying here!" He shoves one of them off._

"_I'll get the rope!" The harpie runs off._

_End flashback_

"Why would I tell you what kind of torture you put me through? So you can send me back?" Hiei glares at Konton.

"Well if you don't tell me where you went I'll send you through another wormhole so you'll end up at the same place and follow you so I can find out for myself where it is."

Hiei shudders. "You will not send me there."

"I can and I will if you don't start telling me details." She smirks.

"Hn."

"Well then, as the Avatar of Chaos, it is my duty to…" She gives him her cheshire cat smile. "Send you back." She snaps her fingers and a wormhole opens up above him. His eyes widen slightly and he attempts to run away. But Konton grabs hold of his arm and throws him in, jumping into the wormhole after him before it disappears.

(Meanwhile)

"Are you looking for something?" Kurama finds Kagome in her demon form searching through the training field.

"Someone. I can't find Hiei."

"So you're trying to track him?"

"Yes. But his scent just disappears and I can't reach him telepathically."

"What about the burn mark? Hiei said you have one too."

"Oh you mean this." She pulls up her sleeve to reveal a burn mark of a sword and arrow crossed.

"Yes. Can't you locate him with that? Hiei used it to locate you."

"It only works when we're in range of each other. Do you know if anyone else is missing?"

"I'll check." He runs off and comes back 15 minutes later. "Only Konton. Why?"

"Then I have a pretty good idea of where Hiei is."

"Really?"

"Yup. And Konton went with him. She's going to regret that." Kagome smiles.

"Kagome… where did they go?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Cause I said so."

"Well then…" Kurama shifts to Youko. "What about telling me then?"

"Nope!"

"Please?" He smiles at her sweetly.

"Nope!" She laughs.

"C'mon! Please?"

"Nope!" She runs off.

"Well you'll have to tell me if I catch you!" Youko chases after her.

(Elsewhere)

Konton and Hiei land on a carpeted floor in a foreign house. "Where are we Hiei?" Konton look over at him but he's no longer there. "… Are you hiding behind me?" She quickly turns to find Hiei standing there.

"You might as well be of some use."

"Well here's where you come in use." She picks him up by the collar. "Where the hell are we!?"

"Shh! They'll hear you."

"Don't you shush my half pint. Tell me where we are."

"We're in a creepy house in Makai. Now put me down so we can get out of here before we're caught."

Konton slowly puts him down and Hiei starts to step away from her. Both freeze when they hear a noise behind them. They slowly turn to find 5 female demons standing there, watching them. "Hiei!" All of them scream out, 4 of them tackling him to the floor.

"So you're scared of a harem. That's funny." She looks at the girl who hasn't tackled Hiei, a green dragon. "Which way is out?"

"Follow me."

"Don't you DARE leave me here!" Hiei screams as he is dragged back down to the floor having tried to leave.

"Later Hiei." Konton smiles evilly as she follows the green dragon out of the room and down the hall. After walking down a number of hallways Konton starts talking to the green dragon. "Were are we going? I asked for a way out, not for you to lead me further into this house. If you don't let me out right now, there will be hell to pay."

"Your powers will not work in this house."

"Why not?"

"This is the torture house. Powers fade and weapons disappear. They only come back when you step outside."

"Then tell me where we're going or I'll kick you ass."

"There is no need to be hostile." She turns and opens a door. "This is your room."

"What?"

"This is your room." She shoves Konton in. "Enjoy your stay in our house, Konton."

"How do you know my name!?"

"It matter little, but we get it when you enter our house." She shuts the door.

Konton looks around. "No lights, great." She hears movement coming from somewhere in the room. "Whoever and wherever you are, come near me and I'll kill you."

(Back Genki's)

"So they went to wherever Hiei's worst fears are?" Youko sits in a tree holding Kagome.

"Yup."

"So what is Hiei most afraid of?"

"That's two questions. I said I'd only answer one."

"C'mon! Please?"

"That is Hiei's secret, not mine."

"Don't demons end up at the torture house when they're sent to confront their fears?"

"… That place still exists?" Kagome sounds nervous.

"I heard it was immortal. Why?"

"Then… Hiei's in trouble. And so is Konton. I'm going to Koenma's, you coming?"

"Why are you goin to Koenma's?"

"I can't send myself to the torture house. So I'm going to have Koenma send me there."

"I'd go with you, but Kurama is supposed to visit his mother in an hour."

"Alright. I'll be back later." She teleports herself to Koenma's office.

_-Liar.-_

_-You don't even know what the torture house does!-_

_-Then explain it to me Youko.-_

-It's a place demons end up when they are sentenced to face their worst fears. It resides in the deepest, darkest, coldest corner of Makai. And not a lot of people come out alive.-

_-Have you ever been there?-_

_-NO! I've done my best to stay clear of that place.-_

_-What do you fear Youko?-_

_-I've overcome them already.-_

_-So there's absolutely nothing you're afraid of? You're fearless?-_

_-I don't want to lose her.-_

_-You can't lose her if you're there to watch over her.-_

( Koenma's)

"Are you insane!? Have you lost your mind!?! No way!"  
"Koenma I can't send myself there!"

"I'm not sending you there!"

"Hiei and Konton need help!"

"You'll be condemning yourself to torture!"

"I don't care!"

"If I send you Kagome, you will still be blind. You'll never come out of there alive."

"Then give me back my eyesight."

"I can't. It's on your contract."

"Send me anyway."

"Are you stupid!? You'll die!?"

"I don't care!"

"You're not gonna leave… are you?"

"I'm not going anywhere till you send me to Makai."

Koenma sighs. "Fine. But at least let me help you a little bit."

"How?"

"Here." Koenma takes something out of a draw and puts it in her hand. "Unfold them and put them on."

"What is it?"

"They're special glasses. Try them."

"Wow. I can't believe it."

"You can see, I know."

"It's not that. You have bad taste in wallpaper."

"Kagome!"

"I'd tear that stuff down if I were you."

"Kagome! I'm helping you with your sight and you're criticizing me about my choice in wallpaper!"

"But it's ugly."

"I don't care! Go take care of your brother and Konton! I've had enough!" He opens a dark portal.

"Thank you! Took you long enough to let me go!" She disappears into the darkness.


	13. Meet Tori

_**Ch. 13** – Meet Tori_

Kagome finds herself in a dark hallway. "Well at least I can see everything clearly now." She starts walking down the hallway. "I should probably find Konton first since she's not used to this place. Now which room would she be in?"

(Back Koenma's office)

"No."

"You let her go! Send me there." Youko demands.

"No."

"I will kill you, stupid toddler."

"She has been there before."

"…" Youko's eyes widen slightly in surprise.

"You may stay here and wait for her if you wish."

"I can't sit here and wait for her to come back! What if she doesn't come back!?"

"Demon powers might now work there, but she has priestess powers as well."

( The torture house)

"This is definitely Konton's room." Kagome muses. "No one else would have so many locks on their door." She touches a hand to the door and it disintegrates slowly as she purifies it with her touch. Konton stands in the middle of the floor, the room covered in blood and several pieces of a few different demons. "You just couldn't wait for me to get here, could you?"

"I warned them. They should've listened."

"Well now instead of them being dead you just angered them."

"What do you mean? I slaughtered them!"

"It may appear that way. But look again."

Konton looks around the room to find the demons slowly starting to reform. "Time to leave." She grabs hold of Kagome's arm and runs out of the room and down the hall.

"Konton! Let go!"

"Not until we're out of here! How did you get here? I didn't send you."

"I had Koenma send me."

"Are you stupid!?! Why would you want to come here!?!"

"Because I am one of the few that can beat this place. Demon powers don't work here."

"So I've noticed."

"This place and the beings in it are immortal in a way that the only way for them to remain dead is for them to be purified. This place is beyond evil."

"Then start purifying."

"Easy for you to say –"

"Less talk more work."

"Help me find Hiei so I can send you both out of here."

"Then will you purify this place, it's kind of creepy."

"Yes."

"Alright then. HIEI! Where the hell are you!?!"

"You're going to get us caught."

"Well then I get to see you purify someone."

"You just want to see an unknown demon disintegrate."

"Hell ya! That would be cool!"

Kagome shakes her head. "I will never fully understand your reasoning."

"I'm only here for comic relief." Konton grins.

"Whatever."

"You love me anyway."

"…Ya." Kagome sighs. "Oh well."

3 male demons come up behind them. Both girls scream and take off down a different hallway, the demons chasing them through the house. "Why don't you just purify them?"

"Just because I can doesn't mean I will – EEK!" Kagome screams as a different demon comes out of a room they're passing and tries to tackle her. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" She increases her running speed.

"Stop spazzing and purify them already! I'm tired of running!"

"There's NO WAY I'm going THAT close to them!"

"Here! I'll help!" Konton picks her up and tosses her to the demons chasing them.

Kagome screams as she is thrown into the air. She ends up on the floor in a demon's lap. "Didn't expect to catch a fallen angel today, but I'm sure glad I did." He purrs in her ear. "Long time no see Kagome."

"Tori!" Kagome is immediately back on her feet.

"It's so nice to know that you remember me. I must've made a good impression. It's been over 500 years."

"Depends on what your idea of a good impression is."

"I'm glad you've returned. I've missed you."

"Tell your friends to back off!"

He notices that the other 3 demons have been circling her. "Stand down. She already belongs to me." A scream is heard from down the hallway and 2 more male demons drag Konton over.

"Leave her alone!" Kagome runs over to Konton who has a bleeding cut on her head from being hit and is half conscious. "You hurt her!" Kagome's eyes turn completely blue. "Which one of you made her bleed?"

"He did." They both state at the same time, pointing at each other.

( Koenma's)

"Would you please allow Youko and I to go help Kagome?" Kurama asks calmly.

"No." Koenma states firmly.

"Why?"

"You'll just add to the body count. She won't be able to focus on purifying that place with you there. She will be transporting Konton and Hiei here soon."

"So where's Konton?" Ronin steps out of a portal.

"She's at the torture house."

"Sweet! Can I go!?"

"No."

"But I just got all the new weaponry shipped in! We now have hand grenades, -"

"I don't care. You're not going. Neither is Youko."

"But it would be so awesome to test out all the new fire arm equipment there!"

"I said no."

"C'mon! Where's your sense of fun!?"

"I said no damn it! Why do you two have to be so difficult! I try my best to keep things in order around here! I have to do a lot of paperwork for you people! But do you guys ever cut me some slack!? NO! Of course not! You just like being insubordinate!" Koenma starts yelling.

"So Kurama, want me to show you the nice new, shiny, deadly weaponry that just came in?" Ronin asks.

"You people could at least be nice once in a while! I'd rather things be as easy as you make them seem but they're not! There are rules! But just because you people think you don't need them doesn't mean they're not there!" Koenma continues to yell, not noticing the small conversation between Ronin and Kurama.

"Sure." They both walk out of the room, Koenma still having a tantrum.

( The torture house)

"I would suggest you tell my Lady which one of you hurt her friend. Or, you could just show her your nails." Tori suggests.

"Tell me… which one of you… hurt her… I will not ask again." Kagome fumes, sparks of blue purification energy crackling in the air around her. Knowing they're guilty and a bit frightened, both demons take off down the hallway. They only get a few feet away when they are engulfed in blue purification flames and immediately disintegrate.

"Oh cool! That was so awesome! Do that again!" Kagome looks over to find Konton on her feet and a tad bit hyper. "That was great!"

"You lied to me!"

"No I didn't!"

"I thought you were really hurt!"

"That was the idea!"

"Why did you do that!?"

"You wouldn't have done anything otherwise!" Konton argues.

"Well don't do that ever again! You scared me!"

"Then start fighting back! Don't bottle everything up inside until you can't hold it in any more and snap! When you're mad don't just blow it off and hide! Beat the crap out of a random demon who happens to be in your way!"

"Sorry I'm not a fighter like you!"

"You're a fighter mentally. You just need to stop taking things in all the time and speak up once in a while!"

"Well if you would just – Eek!" Kagome falls through a hole in the floor and disappears into the darkness below. The hole vanishes.

"Hey! I wasn't finished arguing with her yet!" Konton glares at Tori.

"You are now. Get her and bring her downstairs. I have to go deal with Kagome." He orders the other 3 demons, turning and walking down the hallway.

"Oh joy." Konton states sarcastically. One of the demons lunge at her and she dodges his attack. "Too slow." The other 2 demons attack her at the same time. She takes them down within seconds. "You've gotta be faster then that if you want to keep up with me." She laughs. "This is child's play. See ya!" She takes off down the hallway.

(Elsewhere)

Tori goes down several flights of stairs before choosing a hallway. He stops at a room and opens the door. The room appears empty. "She was supposed to end up here. Where the hell did she go?" He steps into the room. He is attacked form behind and whacked with some sort of object. He faintly hears the sound of something breaking as he quickly loses consciousness and falls to the floor with a thud.

Kagome shakes pieces of broken pottery off her hands. "Well that vase was useful. He's going to feel that when he wakes up. Now I've gotta get Hiei since he should be only 2 floors up instead of 5 like Konton is." She leaves.

(W/ Konton)

"C'mon you pansies! Run faster!" Konton taunts the demons chasing her. "If we're going to play tag correctly you at least have to try to catch me!"

"You won't be so upbeat when we catch you!" One of them snaps back at her.

"You'll be lucky to leave this house alive!" Another yells at her.

"Why don't you just accept the inevitable and give up while you still can and save yourself a little less torture!?" The 3rd one suggests.

"I did accept the inevitable, and you wanna know why? Because it is inevitable that you idiots will never catch me! So HA!" She laughs and speeds up her running pace even more, leaving the 3 demons in the wake of the dust she tore up off the floor.

(W/ Kagome)

"I… hate… stairs…" She pants as she reaches the 4th floor. "Any normal building would have its higher floors above ground, not below it. And this is taking way too long." A random demon appears in front of her. "Get out of my way, I'm too busy looking for my friends to deal with you." She glares at him.

"You will not pass." He stands his ground.

"Yo do not understand. If you do not move I will kill you."

"I am immortal, you cannot kill me."

"I have given you a warning, as I did the last 3 demons. You will not be warned again."

"You are not allowed to pass." He puts his arm out in front of her.

"Then burn." She grabs hold of his arm and he screams out in pain as he is purified from the inside out. She releases him and he bursts into flame. He disintegrates before he hits the floor. "4 down and who knows how many more to go. I hope Konton learned her lesson and will leave Hiei alone for at least the next 24 hours after we get out of here." She walks down a few hallways before stopping at a door that is chained shut. "This should be his room. I'm pretty sure I'm right." She purifies the door into dust. "…I wish I was wrong." She looks horrified.


	14. Suicide for the survival of others,What?

_**Ch. 14** – Suicide for the survival of others? What?_

Kagome's right eye starts to twitch uncontrollably. "H… Hiei…" She whispers at first. "HIEI!" She then calls out in concern before turning completely pale and blacking out. When she falls to the floor the floor itself glows blue and the 5 demon girls in the room are purified. They shriek violently as they disintegrate into nothingness. Hiei looks scarred for life as his fear is engulfed in blue flames and vanishes before his eyes. He looks over to the doorway to find his unconscious sister lying on the floor. He immediately runs over to her.

(W/ Konton)

"C'mon you maggots! I said run!" Konton yells at the demons who; unbelievingly enough, haven't stopped chasing her.

"This is ridiculous!" One of them complains. "We've never had this much trouble with an inmate!"

"We weren't having a problem until that priestess showed up!" Another adds.

"She ripped us to pieces before that priestess got here!" The third one points out.

"We're immortal and can survive through anything except purification! It doesn't matter if she ripped us to pieces! We can come back to life!" The first one responds.

"But it's still a major inconvenience!"

"Enough nagging each other!" Konton turns around and punches one of them. "I said run maggots! Whining will not be tolerated! Now RUN damn you!" They start running in the opposite direction as Konton starts chasing them instead, beating on anyone who fell behind even the slightest bit.

(W/ Kagome + Hiei)

"Kagome?" Hiei pokes her gently. "Kagome wake up." He looks over at the now crispified floor. "… She'll be out for a few minutes." He carefully picks her up and walks out of the room. "I wonder if she got to Konton yet." As if on cue, 3 demons come running down the hallway ahead of him. He jumps up into the chandelier to avoid being run over. "What the hell are you doing still here?" He spots Konton behind them. Unknown to the fleeing demons, she stops pursuing them and stops to stare up at Hiei who is currently attached to the candle-filled chandelier above her holding an unconscious Kagome.

"I persuaded her to not send me back until we found you, just incase she needed help."

"Hn. You just wanted to ridicule me."

"Well, you know how much fun I have picking on you, but I actually just wanted to help this time."

"They didn't let you leave here, did they?"

"… No. Now get down here."

"Why should I?"

"So we can get out of here stupid, what else?"

"I still don't like you."

"I don't care if you don't like me you stuck up little munchkin! If you're not coming down then drop Kagome so I can leave."

"Like hell I'm gonna drop her."

"You think I'd let her fall? I'm going to catch her you idiot."

"There's no way I'm giving her to you."

"You don't have to 'give her to me'. This isn't a wedding."

"…" Hiei is silent for a moment.

"I'm telling you to hand her over. Now." Konton demands.

"Hn."

"Do not test my patience Hiei. We have to get out of here before those demons come back with friends. And if we're going to get out of here you're going to have to cooperate with me. So put Kagome down."

"No."

"Then you leave me no choice." She inhales a big intake of air before she continues. "KAGOME!" She yells.

The fox ears on Kagome's head twitch. "Shh!!!" Hiei glares at Konton as he realizes the situation he's in. "Don't you DARE wake her up."

"You have two choices Hiei. Either drop her, or get burned. It's your choice. Doesn't matter to me which one you choose. I'll win either way."

"I'm not dropping her."

"Suit yourself. KAGOME!"

Kagome's ears twitch and she starts to stir. "Shh!" Hiei glares at Konton. "Shut up!"

"Are you going to cooperate or not?"

"Hn."

"If I yell one more time she'll be wide awake so make your decision quickly."

"F-"

"Too late! KAGOME!" Konton yells.

"WAH!" Kagome is immediately awake. She finds herself dangling in the air several feet above Konton. She screams, a high-pitched squeak, and tries to grab hold of something. Out of fear, she ends up shocking Hiei. He lets go of her as his arm is engulfed in flames and his hand starts burning. She screams as she falls towards the floor and shuts her eyes, thinking of how much damage the cold hardwood floor could do, waiting to hit it.

"You can open your eyes now." A calm voice sounds in her ear." Did you forget that I was here?"

Kagome opens her eyes and finds herself some odd feet away from the floor. She looks over to see who is currently keeping her off the floor, thinking the worst. She brightens up when she realizes who it was. "Konton!" she hugs the avatar.

"…Why are you hugging me?"

"Just happy to see you"

" Whatever"

"Put me down please"

"Nope." Konton throws Kagome into the air, causing the miko to squeak, and catches her again. "I don't think that I will."

"Konton! Don't do that!" Kagome whines "now put me down so I can transport you to Koenma's'."

"AWW… but I wanted to stay with you and kick some demon ass"

"You and I had an agreement."

"…Fine." Konton sighs and puts Kagome down.

"If I don't send you guys back you two could end up being purified…Permanently."

( Koenma's)

All of a sudden Konton and Hiei fall to the floor from the portal that open up from the ceiling. "You're late." Koenma states as he continues to stamp through a stack of papers.

"Tell me what exactly is she going to do?" Konton demands.

"Why don't you ask Hiei."

"YOU KNOW!!" Konton shifts her attention to Hiei."…Tell me"

"Why should I?" he glares at her.

" 'Cause I said so."

"It is not your concern."

"She's going to the center of the house, to where these creatures are consumed by evil, and purify it." Koenma speaks up. "Only by purifying the center point will the torture house perish and cease to exist except in the minds of those who've escaped it before."

"SHE COULD DIE FROM THAT! SHE WOULD NEED TO USE ALL OF HER ENERGY SHE'S GOT AND EVEN THAT WON'T BE ENOUGH!" Konton turns to Hiei. "…How could YOU let YOUR OWN SISTER SACRIFICE HERSELF!! WHAT KIND OF A BROTHER ARE YOU?"

"It is necessary for everyone else to survive. She knows that. Being a priestess, it is her job to restore balance. It doesn't matter what the results of her actions will be. She must take them anyway."

"I don't give a fuck! That is suicidal!"

"What your opinion on the situation is matters little"

" There is no way in hell that I am going to stay here and let her do that! SEND ME BACK!" She demands.

"No." Koenma objects."

"… Fuck you… I am leaving, see ya later assholes." Konton goes to snap her fingers. Koenma points at her and mutter something under his breath. When she snaps her finger nothing happens. She tries again and again but to her dismay, and rising anger, she remains where she is. She turns to Koenma, glaring at him menacingly. "What did you do!?"

"You will not transport yourself there." Koenma responds firmly.

"You suck." Konton storms out of the room. She used the elevator to reach a different floor and sits in her office. She thinks for a few minutes before pressing a button on her desk. Boton comes skipping in, her usual perky self.

"Konton! How are you?"

"I'm going to Makai. I don't know when I'll be back."

"You want me to hang out here, yes?"

"Yup."

"Ok! Have fun!" Boton waves at her as she leaves, sitting at the desk with a smile on her face.

Konton leaves the palace and travels past the river Styx, flying until she reaches a barrier. "He never said I couldn't travel there." She gathers wind speed and shoots through the barrier, hitting a tree on the other side. "Well that was a good landing." She stands up just as the huge tree falls over. "Cool!" She looks up at the sky. "Time for a nap. I'll begin the hunt at dawn."

(The next day)

Konton wakes up in the early hours of the morning and looks up at the sky, a smirk on her face. "And let the hunt begin." She flies off.

( Koenma's)

"Boton! How could you let her go to Makai!" Koenma yells.

"You didn't tell me she was supposed to be confined to her office!" Boton tries to defend herself.

"Well now she can get to the torture house! Kagome is going to purify that place! Konton will be permanently be turned into a human if she goes there!"

"I'm sorry! I don't know what you want me to do about it! It's beyond my control, I can't stop her!"

"Turn the screen on, we might as well track her."

"Yes sir." Boton hits a button on the wall and a screen comes down from the ceiling. The screen remains blue for a few minutes before an image comes to focus. Boton leaves.

Ronin walks into the room. "So where's Konton?"

"Is Kagome back yet?" Kurama comes in behind him.

"Hn." Hiei just stares at the screen.

"There." Koenma points to the dot moving across the screen. "And no."

"Nice to see you're back." Kurama looks over at Hiei. "Where's Kagome?"

"She's still there." Hiei states.

"So Konton is that dot that is rapidly moving across the screen, right?" Ronin questions Koenma.

"Yes."

"So she's in Makai, correct?"

"Yes."

"Ok, thanks." Ronin starts to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going Ronin?"

"To Makai."

"Why?"

"… To see a friend."

"You are not going to join Konton."

"You can't keep me away from my girlfriend Koenma."

"But I can put you under house arrest."

"And how do you plan to do that? I live at Genki's, not here."

"Boton!" The chipper grim reaper runs into the room.

"Yes sir?"

"Bring Ronin to Konton's office. I want him under house arrest."

"Yes sir." She grabs hold of Ronin's arm and starts to pull him out of the room.

"And Boton." Koenma glares at her.

"Yes… sir?"

"I do NOT want a repeat of what happened earlier! You will NOT, under any circumstances, let him out of that room! Is that understood!?"

"Yes sir!" Boton brings Ronin to Konton's office. "I'm sorry Ronin." She puts spirit cuffs on him, ties him to the chair and puts a barrier up around him. "I cannot allow you to leave this room. Koenma's orders." She walks to the door and snaps her fingers. He s immediately surrounded by laser beams. She leaves the room, shutting the door and sliding a huge piece of wood across it, adding padlocks and chains. She changes her outfit from her pink kimono to blue jeans and a black t-shirt. She quietly guards the door, a metal bat in hand.

(W/ Konton)

"This would've been so much easier if Koenma just sent me there, but no, he couldn't do that." She slaughters a demon that just appeared in front of her. She sighs. "83…" She scans the area ahead of her. "I see it! Finally!" She charges the 2 demons standing guard outside the front door. "You are only immortal if you are inside. Let me pass or die." One of them starts to speak; she pulls out a glaive and slices him. "84… You next? Or are you going to open the door for me?" She glares at the other one. He hesitantly takes a key out of his pocket and offers it to her. "I have no time for keys, my friend is going to end up killing herself. Open. The. Door. Now."

"I was given orders to not open those door. If you do not wish for me to fight you, then you will have to open the door yourself."


	15. Blood lust for the dead

_**Ch. 15** – Blood lust for the dead_

Konton just glares at the demon in front of her. A silence fills the air for a few minutes until it is suddenly broken by the sound of someone screaming from inside breaks through it. Konton's eyes widen slightly as the house starts to fade in and out of reality. "KAGOME!" She turns to the demon still standing in her way. "I don't have time for this!" She quickly beheads him and smashes, head first, through the door.

( Koenma's)

"The screen's gone blank!" Koenma yells. "No!"

"Where are they!?" Kurama becomes concerned. "Koenma what's happening!?"

"I don't know!!! Just before Konton got there the screen started to flicker and now it's gone!"

"So is my sister." Hiei mutters under his breath.

"What did you say!?" Kurama turns into Youko and he starts to strangle Hiei. "Don't you DARE tell me that the love of my life is gone! I will not allow it!"

( The torture house)

"Ka… gome… Ow, that hurt." Konton shakes herself out of a daze.

A male demon runs over to her. "You're too late." He states.

"You!" Konton pins him to a nearby wall. "… You're Tori."

"Yes. But you have to put me down now Konton."

"Why should I you –" Another scream pierces through the air. The house fades in and out again. "Kagome!" Konton tightens her grip on Tori's neck threateningly. "If you value your life you will tell me where Kagome is and what's happening. Now."

"Let me remind you, Konton, that as long as this house exists, you can't kill me."

"Tell me where the hell Kagome is right now damn you!" Konton shakes him violently.

"My Lady is at the center of this house. She is cuffed to the circle in that place, just like we have all been before. It is the place where we are brought in the beginning… where we are consumed by evil."

( Koenma's)

"How could you just let her go like that!?!" Youko continues to strangle Hiei. "You're overprotective over Yukina! Why is it not the same with Kagome!?!"

"You don't know everything, fox." Hiei glares at him.

"… He told me… well, he threatened me." Koenma speaks up.

"With what?" Youko questions him.

"Earlier he held me at blade point and said that for putting Kagome in danger I would pay the price."

"And?" He drops Hiei.

"He killed 482of my ogres, said that if there was anyone who lived in that house that survived he would kill them immediately and that he'd take my life as well should she not return alive."

"So that's why there was no one in any of the hallways before. I thought you might've lost your mind and given everyone the day off. Guess I was wrong."

( The torture house)

"Did you bring her there?"

"Well, you see -"

"DID YOU BRING HER THERE!?!"

"Yes! I did! Geez!"

"Take me there."

"What? Are you crazy! No way!"

"You will take me there." She starts to slowly deprive him of oxygen. "Now."

"I… can't…"

She picks him up off the floor and slams him into the wall. "You will."

"O… k…"

She drops him. "Now get up and start running."

"You must understand –" Another scream fills the air and the house flickers once again.

"I understand that you're not moving." She boots him down the hall. "Get going or I'll rip your head off. You got that?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Tori takes off down another hallway, Konton in pursuit.

( Koenma's)

Without warning Hiei falls to the floor, holding onto his arm. "Hiei!" Youko turns back into Kurama. "Hiei what's wrong!?"

"Ow… pain…" Hiei manages to mumble through gritted teeth.

"Hiei!" Kurama becomes very concerned. "Here, let me see!" He removes Hiei's hand off his arm to find the mark of an arrow and sword crossed glowing and burning. "What's happening to you!?" Kurama attempts to stop the burning with healing powers.

"She's… dying… I'll… kill him… AAA!" Hiei loses consciousness.

"Koenma what's going on!?"

"That mark that they gave each other… they will feel a small portion of what the other is feeling when a near death experience occurs."

"How much do you figure; is that small portion?"

"Somewhere between a quarter and half."

"If Hiei can't handle this much, Kagome has no chance of surviving this! How could you condemn her to this!?!" Kurama turns into Youko for the second time. Koenma is immediately pinned to the wall with thorns as a result of the fox's rising anger. "How could you do that to my beautiful kitsune!?! She's supposed to be my mate you damn toddler!!!"

( The torture house)

A scream echoes through the empty corridors and the house fades for the 5th time. "Are we there yet?" Konton starts to lose patience with Tori, this being the 12th hallway he's led her down.

"Almost. There's one more hallway."

"There better be only one more…"

"Here we are. See? I told you there was only one more hallway. I didn't lie. You're the one who will die if you go in there." He points to the door at the end of the hall. 16 demons appear in front of them, blocking their path to the door. The screams coming from inside the room start to become more frequent, the house fading every time. Konton gets ready to fight when the door to the room is blown off its hinges. The demons are immediately purified as bright blue light floods the entire house. There is one final scream, before darkness takes Konton.

(A Koenma's)

"Now should I take pity on you and kill you with one shot, or should I make you suffer and kill you slowly…" A killer fox with a blood lust in his eyes glares at the now teenaged form of Koenma.

"Youko, settle down. Now is not the time. You should be spending your energy worrying about Kagome, not debating how to kill me. Now we should settle this in a calm manner –" The tv screen explodes, pieces of debris covering the room. Youko moves quickly to block Hiei from sharp pieces flying through the air. He glares at Koenma afterwards.

"Why did that just happen?"

"Well, considering I had it locked on the torture house –"

"Tell me what the hell it means right now."

"It is a definite sign that the torture house no longer exists."

"You mean…"

"Yes." Koenma smirks triumphantly. "Our goal has been accomplished."

"Is there… any chance… of survivors?"

"Did you witness all the power that flew through this room when the tv blew up? No way in all 3 worlds could someone have lived through that if they were anywhere near the source of it."

Youko is immediately in front of Koenma, slowly choking him. "You… this is all your fault! You made her agree to this! You made her go there! That display of fireworks had her life energy weaved into it! You made her sacrifice herself to fix a problem you couldn't handle yourself!"

"Calm down… Youko… this is… a win… situation…"

"You killed her! YOU SENT THE LOVE OF MY LIFE TO DIE!!!"

"Youko… you… have… to… understand…"

"NO!! YOU UNDERSTAND! YOU KILLED HER!!!" Youko's eyes turn red as he throws Koenma across the room.

Koenma turns back into his toddler form and crawls under the desk. "HELP!"

"I'll KILL you!" Several demons come running into the room as Youko attacks Koenma. He manages to rip 2 of them to shreds before he is wrapped in spirit chains from different directions and dragged out of Koenma's office.

"Sir." One of the demons stay in the room for a brief moment. "What do you want us to do with him?"

"Keep him downstairs and guarded at all times! He's gone insane! I want guards patrolling the hallway to his cell non-stop!"

"Yes Sir." The demon leaves, following after those dragging Youko away.

(Later, that night)

Youko stares out his barred window at the rising moon. "I'm sorry Kagome, I wasn't there to help. You." A single tear finds itself falling to the floor as he falls asleep.

In the Dream World 

Youko opens his eyes to see someone sitting under a tree on a hill. Curious he runs over to them, as he gets closer he sees Kagome and quickens his running pace. He drops to the ground beside her and pulls her over, holding onto her tightly. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there…" His voice wavers.

"Shh... its ok." She holds him. "You had no part in what happened."

"How did you get here?" He looks over at her. "This is my dreamscape."

"You called me."

"How?"

"You requested my broken heart remember?"

His face brightens and he smiles. "Will you watch the sunset with me? Please?" He gestures to the scene before them, the sun starting to go down.

"As you wish." She smiles.

(In Konton's office)

Boton paces in front of the door. "This is so boring…. I wish something fun would happen." She looks over at the door. "I wonder if Ronin is doing ok…" She slowly opens the door and looks across the room. "Ronin?" She shuts off the lasers and walks across the room. "Where did he go? There's no way he could possibly have gotten out of here." She finds a note sitting on the chair.

Geez your idea of security really sucks. Thanks for opening the door by the way.

Ronin

"What! How the hell -!" The door shuts. "NO!" Boton screams. She starts to run over to the door but the lasers come back on and she stops just before she hits one. "Ronin! Let me out of here!"

"You were going to hit me with a metal bat." Ronin's voice is heard from the other side of the door. "Hell no."

"Let me out!!!"

"Where did Konton and Kagome go?"

"That's classified information!"

"Then I guess you're not leaving that room. Have fun with those lasers Boton."

"Don't you dare leave me stranded in here!"  
"But that's what you did to me!"

"Only because Koenma ordered it!"

"You could've not listened to him. Konton doesn't."

"I'm not Konton!"

"Then maybe you should hang out with her more often, you'd learn a few things. Like maybe, not plan to hit me with a metal bat."

"That's my job!"

"Your job is to take care of the dead. NOT keep me away from Konton, cause you will lose that battle, I have blackmail material."

"You wouldn't…"

He pulls out a tape labeled 'Boton and Koenma'. "I wouldn't be so sure of that. This tape labels me right and you wrong."

"Prove it."

"Ok." A screen comes down from the ceiling. "Enjoy the show. I'm leaving. Oh yeah, keep in mind that I have another copy of this. Later." He starts to leave.

"You're just as bad as Konton!" She screams.

"I learn from the best." He walks off. Ronin walks down different flights of stairs until he reaches the last floor, the dungeon floor. "So…" He walks down the hallway until he comes to the cell with the most locks and a few guards. "You guys can leave now."

"We cannot leave. Lord Koenma has ordered that this cell be guarded at all times.

"Well he says that you guys can have a break now."

"He was clear when he said to guard non-stop."

"And I'm clearly telling you to leave. I have to talk to him, without you people here."

"We –"

"Are going to leave right now. Or do I get to test out my new set of various weaponry?"

"…"

"You're leaving…" Ronin grabs hold of the demon's shoulder and steers him a few feet down the hallway. "Now." He pulls out a rather sharp dagger to emphasize his point.

"Let's go get a drink guys." The demon suggests. The other demons nod their heads in agreement and follow him down the hallway.

Ronin rips the door off its hinges. "Geez, they really should get their security measures checked. Hello Youko." He looks over to the fox's sleeping form. "Ok, time to wake up." He nudges Youko in his sleep after pulling out a tape recorder. "I'm sure Konton would enjoy this. Now get up." He quickly hides the tape recorder as Youko starts to wake up.

"Ronin… what are you doing here?"

"Getting you out. Duh. Now let's go."

"What did you do with the guards?"

"I persuaded them to leave for a few minutes." Ronin walks over to the window and rips the bars out.

"What are you doing?"

"Making an escape route. Now let's go find the girls."

"...They're dead… both of them… Kagome is gone…"

"No they're not."

"How do you know?"

"Boton would've had to go get them. And I know for a fact that Boton is still in the palace, particularly in Konton's office."

"Then what are we waiting for!? Let's go find them!" Youko is immediately on his feet. Both escape through the window just as the guards can be heard returning to their posts and panicking.


	16. Death

_**Ch. 16** - Death_

Ronin and Youko arrive at the site were the torture house once stood. The place is in ruins. All the trees and the plant life within 3 miles have been killed and are completely black no sign of any living creature only the charred bones of the dead.

"so…" Ronin interrupts the eerie silence." Lets start digging."

(About an hour or so later)

"Hey Ronin, come help me move this." Youko gestures to what appears to be the ruins of the roof. They manage to pick up the roofing and throw it over the side, adding to the pile of debris they've already gone through. "I guess that there was more than one floor." He states, inspecting a giant hole in the ground that they just uncovered.

"I guess so." Ronin muses. "Well we ain't getting anywhere by staying here." He shoves Youko through and then jumps in after him. "Nice" he whistles. The floors of the house hidden under ground didn't seem to have an real damage done to them. The walls are all cracked and all the color has been changed to a solid black.

"so what floor do you think that they are on?"

( the next day)

"One more floor" Ronin exclaims.

"…Not another floor…"Youko complained

"Well, we better get started." Ronin muses. " You go that way and I'll go this way."

"Ok…" They began there search once more.

(Some odd hours later)

"Youko! Get over here!" Ronin Hollers.

"What?" Youko appears very bored.

"I found Konton." Ronin points down the hall.

Youko follows Ronin's gaze to see Konton at the end of the hallway ahead of them incased in a block of light blue ice. "Ok… how do we get her out of that?"

"Well, we can either try to smash through it and hope we don't hit or we can start a hue fire and try to melt the ice."

"If we accidentally hit her and she regains consciousness, we'll both be killed with in seconds."

"True, so… lets start a bonfire!" Ronin pulls a bunch of fire starters out of a pocket. "Gotta love being a dragon."

He remarks before shifting to his dragon form.

"Why don't you just breath fire on the ice? She's a dragon too so it couldn't burn her much."

"I will, but I can build a fire too. I'm pretty sure that ice is really cold so, she can warm up by the fire." Ronin builds up a huge fire before starting the task of melting the huge block of ice.

(Some odd hours later)

"Aw… isn't that cute" Youko taunts Ronin. Konton has been released from her ice prison, wrapped in Ronin trench coat and currently being held by Ronin by the fire.

"You. No talking." Ronin grows out his wings and also wraps them around Konton, Hoping she'll regain consciousness soon.

"But I'm having fun."

"Tell her and I'll give her this." Ronin pulls out a tape recorder.

"…What exactly is on that tape?" Youko becomes slightly nervous.

"You know… you moan in your sleep. I wonder what, or should I say who, you're dreaming of." Ronin smirks.

"Why don't you just fork over the tape and we'll call it even. How's that?"

"If you want to listen to yourself so badly, here." Ronin chucks it at Youko. "Keep in mind that I have another copy." He grins evilly.

"That's cruel."

"What do you expect from me? My girlfriend is the Avatar of Chaos."

"True." Youko stares at the fire. "Do you think we'll find Kagome?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure Konton will know something. And then we won't have to keep searching this place." Ronin looks over at Youko. "Get some sleep. I'm sure Konton will be up by tomorrow."

(The next day)

(Late morning/early afternoon)

Konton starts to stir. She slowly opens her eyes. "…ow." She shifts to find herself in the arms of a sleeping Ronin. "Well this is awkward. Hey Ronin! Wake up!"

Ronin slowly wakes up. "Oh hey Konton. Glad to see that you're finally awake. Youko! Konton had regained consciousness!"

"Morning Konton."

"Youko. Ronin, let me up or I'll smack you."

"I guess being encased in ice for 3 days makes you irritable." Ronin pulls his wings back and folds them behind him.

"I've been frozen alive for 3 days!?!"

"You didn't know that?"

"I only remember seeing Kagome's power flood through the house and hearing her give the most ear-piercing scream I've ever heard and then I blacked out."

"Well you were encase in a giant ice cube for 3 days. And you're still a demon!"

Konton unfolds her wings. "I see that. But why?"

"The ice must have protected you from being purified." Youko states.

"But why would I get frozen in ice instead of killed?"

"You will have to ask Kagome. Do you know where she is?"

Konton points to a big hole in the wall at the end of the hallway. "That used to be a door before it was blown off. If she is still here, she'll be in that room."

Youko runs down the hall and through the giant hold in the wall. "Should we go with him?" Ronin questions.

"Did Boton leave the palace?"

"No. And you got me put under house arrest in your office!"

"I see you got out without a problem."

"Well the idea of security at the palace sucks."

"If Boton didn't leave the palace, then we should just let Youko find Kagome."

"I made sure she couldn't leave." Ronin smiles.

"Do tell." Konton sits down next to Ronin. "C'mon. It'll be a while before Youko returns. Start talkin'."

(W/ Youko)

Youko runs through the damaged wall, looking around frantically. His eyes rest upon the scene in the middle of the room. There is Kagome, her lifeless body being held up by two chains in a circle upraised on the floor. "Ka…Kagome…" Youko is immediately by her side. "Kagome?"

The air around her doesn't even shift.

"Kagome…" he violently slashed at the chains, breaking them into thousands of tiny pieces. He catches her and gently holds her close to him. "Kagome…you cant leave me… please wake up. You don't even have to say anything. Just open your eyes and I'll take you home." She doesn't look like she is breathing.

"Please Kagome…" a tear falls to the floor." I cant lose you… I love you…"

(W/ Konton)

" That is good story. Can I have a copy of that tape?" Konton asks Ronin. "Please?"

"I was going o Wrap it and give it to you for your birthday…" Ronin muses. "But I guess I could give it to you early. You can have the one in your office if Boton hasn't ripped it up yet."

"SWEET!" there is a few moments of silence before Konton speaks again "do you think that Koenma would send someone besides Boton here?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because Boton isn't the only death fairy."

"But she's the Grim Reaper."

"She only has that title because she is the head fairy."

"You mean… there is more copies of her?"

"Not all of them are as chipper as she is. Some actually have the personality that fits their station."

"Oh good … I was scared for a minute there."

"But do you think Koenma would have to send someone to come and get her if she died. And you kept Boton at the palace."

"… I didn't think about that. I didn't know there were death fairies."

"did you think that Boton went every where?"

"… Yes"

"Boton only handles the top cases."

"OK. Then wouldn't this be an important case?"

"One of the Highest-" Youko walks over, holding a lifeless Kagome in her demon form in his arms. He doesn't speak but the look in his eyes is enough to tell them what's wrong. "Lets leave" Konton speaks up after a few minutes of dead silence.

(Three Hours Later)

The Three demons arrive at the door of the palace. They are suddenly surrounded by a bunch of guard demons. "You Shall not pass!" one of them yells out in a clear stern voice.

"I will give you but one warning." Konton looks at them coldly, a sense of blood lust starting to seep into her eyes. "Move or I WILL rip you to pieces."

"You shall **Not** pass!" the voice rings out again.

"Then I will not hold back." Konton eyes turn completely red. Ronin takes a step away from her to stand by Youko. About five minutes later Konton stands in the middle of a small battlefield covered in blood. The small army of guard demons that once stood between them and the palace now lay in pieces on the ground around her. Her eyes change back to normal and she looks over at Ronin and Youko.

"Well I feel better. Lets go." Once they enter the castle Ronin walks down a different hallway to go get Boton while Konton and Youko proceed to Koenma's office. Konton kicks open the door. "Where are you toddler!?!" She looks around; the room appears to be empty. "Get out here right now! I know you're in here! I can smell your fear!"

"I'm not here." He squeaks from under the desk. "Go away."

"You get your ass out here right now damn you!" She yells. "Or I'll break that desk in half and drag you out myself, which would you prefer!"

Koenma peeks over his desk at her. "What do you want?"

"What do you think!? Look!" Konton points at the lifeless Kagome, Youko is still holding. "Look what you did to her!"

"There's nothing I can do its –"

"BRING HER BACK!"

"But that's against the rules!" He cowers behind his desk.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! THIS IS AN EXCEPTION!"

"Where's Boton?" He squeaks.

"Ronin's gone to get her, and when they get here you better figure out a way to bring Kagome back or you'll never see daylight again!"

Ronin walks in, Boton behind him. "So what did I miss?"

"She's threatening me!" Koenma whines.

"Well then, I guess I didn't really miss anything. Please continue."

"Ronin said you needed me sir?" Boton speaks up.

"…" Konton glares at Koenma. "Yes! I mean, I requested that you come here because we need you to do something about that." He points at Youko.

Boton seems confused until she sees the lifeless Kagome being held protectively in Youko's arms. She goes over to Youko. "I will take care of her." She motions for him to hand her over.

"No!" Youko withdraws. "You will not take her from me! I will not allow it! No one is taking her away from me!"

"You have to let her go Youko. Look at her, she has already left."

"Then bring her back!"

"I can't. I'm not the one who went to get her." She glances sideways at Ronin. "I had some other issues I was attending to. I could not get there in time."

"Then who can!?!"

"The only one who will now where to find her is the one who brought her there. It could take a while to figure out who acted as her guide in my place. I'm sorry." Boton tries to take Kagome again.

"Don't you dare try to take her away from me!" Youko growls. "You will find that guide and bring her back."

Boton looks over at Koenma. "What?" He whines.

"I need to call them in." Boton states.

"All of them?"

"Yes."

Koenma sighs. "Fine. But you're on your own for this. I don't like dealing with the other guides. It's your job." He walks over to the door. "I'm leaving."

"So how many death fairies are there?" Konton inquires.

(A few hours later)

"Oh no…" Boton looks concerned.

"What's wrong?" Konton asks.

"We've talked to all of them except…" She trails off.

"Except who Boton?" Youko inquires.

"There's another guide!" Ronin exclaims. "There's too many already!"

"Well… the only one left… the one that didn't show up… he might as well be death himself. He's only been here for about 500 years. And I changed him a bit so he could be a guide…"

"Who is he Boton?" Youko inquires again.

"…Kuronue…"


	17. Kuronue

_**Ch. 17**__ – Kuronue_

Silence fills the room as everyone look over at Youko to see his reaction. "…Are you serious?"

"Yes. I've been informed that several other guides tried to rush there for me but he froze them and took her." Boton replies.

"How nice of him… he hasn't changed a bit. He was my 2nd in command for my tribe of thieves as well as my best friend, so we shared all the treasures. It's just like him to take the one I don't want to share." Youko states.

"Well… he's not exactly the same as you remember him. Although his personality hasn't changed much I'm sure."

"Then he's still a womanizer. Great. And he has my Kagome. Even better. What else can you add to the list?" Youko remarks sarcastically.

"Well… he hasn't returned to spirit world since he took her… so… that means he's probably still with her."

"Where?"

"… I don't know. There are many different places within the Land of the Dead that he could've taken her."

"How do we find out?"

"Well… you would have to give me her lifeless form."

"Why?"

"So I can track her." Youko reluctantly lets Boton take Kagome's lifeless body from him. Holding onto Kagome, Boton closes her eyes as her pink-colored energy surrounds them both.

(10 min. later)

Boton opens her eyes and the pink-colored energy around her vanishes. "Was she burning anything when she died?"

"She was purifying the Torture House… why?" Konton answers her.

"Because she is at the burning field."

"Ok… explain."

"There are different places a person could go in the Land of the Dead. We call these different places fields. They could end up in a place that has some sort of representation of where they died, or wherever they wanted to be as their final wish or where they were exiled to because of what they did while they were living."

"Does everyone get a final wish?" Youko inquires.

"Yes."

"What was Kagome's?"

"That Konton would remain in one piece, not disintegrate into nothingness, and could stay a demon instead of being purified and turned into a human permanently."

"She used her last wish to keep me alive!?!" Konton speaks up.

"Yes."

"Why?!"

"Because you're her friend."

"But she could've wished for anything! Now I feel bad!"

"It's ok." Ronin hugs her.

"Where is the burning field Boton? I'll bring her back."

"You will stay here." Koenma walks into the room.

"I wasn't talking to you toddler. You're the cause of all this."

"Like I said, you're not going."

"And who's gonna stop me, you? Ha! That's a laugh and a half. You can't even tie your own shoes."

"I'm older then you!"

"I'm stronger then you."

"… I'm taller then you!"

"Slightly, and even then it's only when you're in your teenage form."

"I'll put you under house arrest!"

"I'll break out within half an hour."

"I'll have you locked in the dungeon!"

"I'll kill any of your demons that come near me, ripping them to pieces in front of your eyes so you can see the pieces of torn flesh, hear the muscle tarring and the bone breaking, blood being splattered all over your office as the violence cascades into a slaughter."

"…"

"Can't come up with a better one then that can you?"

"…"

"I didn't think so."

"You work for me! I'm your boss! I order you to stay here!"

"And how many times do I follow your orders not including my working hours?"

Koenma looks like he's about to explode out of anger when he switches to his teenager form. He calmly looks over at Konton. "You can't go. Only the one who seeks her may go. Only one person can be brought to the Land of the Dead. You are lucky that my father is going to let anyone go there. Do you understand now?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. You and Ronin are dismissed." Konton leaves the room, followed by Ronin. Koenma turns his attention to Youko. "Are you ready to go?"

"Just tell me how to get there." Youko answers.

"Boton has to bring you. But you must be careful. She might not remember everything. And I'm sure Kuronue is using that to his advantage. You only have until the end of the afternoon to bring her back, any more time then that and you'll start to lose yourself."

"Alright, thanks for letting me know."

"I will keep her lifeless form with me here. Good luck."

"Time to leave Youko." Boton, back in her ferry outfit sits on her oar. "Hop on." Youko hesitantly situates himself on the oar behind her. No sooner does he make sure that he won't fall off do they fly out the window and up into the air.

Youko watches as the ground passes beneath them at an average speed. "Where is the Land of the Dead?'

"The River Styx."

"…Wait. What?"

"As the Grim Reaper, I am the pilot to the River Styx."

"What does the river have to do with this?"

"The river is the gateway to the Land of the Dead."

"How is the river a gateway – What are you doing!?! You're crazy!!!" Youko yells as they suddenly start dropping towards the ground.

"Weeeee!" Boton exclaims happily. The ground becomes more detailed as they near it. The Rive Styx comes into view below them. "Hold your breath and hold on tight! If you let go the river will take you!"

Youko grips the oar but is unable to breath in enough air before they are underwater. The water along with lack of enough air starts to take its toll on him and he slowly starts to drown. His strength weakens as he tries to remain conscious. His grip loosens on the quickly descending oar, the current starting to pull his away.

"Oh no you don't!" Boton's voice rings out over the sound of the current. Youko feels her hand grip his arm, keeping him from floating off. "We're almost there!"

In a flash of light Youko finds himself not underwater, but hovering in the air, Boton keeping him from falling off the oar. "What the?" He coughs up water. "Where are we? How did we get here?"

"I told you." Boton releases her grip on his arm no that he is fully conscious. "The river is a gateway. We just had to find the right door."

"So you nearly drown to get here."

"Well… no. Guides are already dead, so the water doesn't affect them. And since we guide the dead, it doesn't affect those we bring either. However, you are still living, so naturally the water would affect you."

"You could have warned me."

"I did."

"You could have warned me EARLIER."

"I'm not used to bringing a live person here, sorry."

"Well where are we now?"

"The Burning Field."

Youko looks down at the scene below them. The grass is black and any other plant life is covered in flames. He notices a small river, the water a dark red color. "This place looks friendly." He remarks sarcastically. "So where is she?"

"Probably still with Kuronue."

"You don't know their location?"

"No. I can only tell the field. She could be anywhere in this field." Boton lowers the oar and they gently touch down on the dead grass. "So… which direction do you want to check first?" Boton smiles cheerfully.

"I think I'll try south first, she doesn't like the cold that much."

"Ok! See you later then!" Boton hops back on her oar.

"Where are you going!? You're supposed to help!"

"I have. I got you this far. The rest you must accomplish on your own. I have to get back to work. I'll return to come get you when you're time is up at the end of the afternoon." She smiles and flies off.

Youko sighs before turning south. He follows the river for several miles before Kuronue descends from the sky in front of him. "You aren't dead yet Youko, go home."

"Well if it isn't my old partner. Haven't forgotten me I see."

"We were friends, I wouldn't forget. But unlike you, who've ended up serving humans, I have acquired a higher station."

"So I've heard… death fairy!" Youko laughs.

"It's Spirit Guide you stupid fox!"

"Where's my mate?" Youko asks, suddenly serious.

"Who?" Kuronue responds innocently.

"Where is Kagome? What did you do with her Kuronue?"

"Oh, you mean my new friend."

"I will not allow you to take her from me."

"So she is the one treasure you won't share huh?"

"Precisely. Now give her back." Youko demands.

"You already lost her."

"I've come to find her."

"You lost her to me the moment she took her last breath. She is my treasure now." Kuronue smirks.

"I'm beginning to question your orientation."

"I can do what I want. I am the leader now."

"There is no band of thieves for you to be leader of."

"I am of a higher rank then that. I am a Spirit Guide, and I am already second in command."

"… You're what?"

"Boton didn't tell you I'm her right hand guide?"

"…No. She failed to mention that."

"That's too bad. Well, I have to leave, I've wasted enough time talking to you." Kuronue stretches his wings and Youko notices that he no longer has bat wings, but is now sporting black angel wings. "I have somewhere else to be." Before he flies off, Youko manages to steal one of his feathers. But Kuronue doesn't notice and disappears into the sky.

"Now that I have something to track you with, I can find you." Youko smirks. "And just wait till I get there…" _–I'll get Kagome back. There's no way you will win.-_ Youko takes off running.


	18. Sweet rememberance

_**Ch. 18**__ – Sweet Rememberance_

A few hours later, Youko comes to a clearing in a forest, a small stream running through it. He scans the area to find Kuronue sitting near the water. Kuronue doesn't notice him as he seems to be holding something and talking to it. Youko hides in the closest tree, using the treetops to get closer. As he gets closer to where Kuronue is his eyes start to focus on a fuzzy image, whatever Kuronue is holding.

Kuronue stops talking and looks up. "I'm not stupid you know. I know you're watching us Youko. Either come out on your own or I'll make you come out."

"Who's your friend?" Youko doesn't move from his hiding place, making his voice ring out in order to avoid having his hiding spot detected.

"Care to find out?" Kuronue whispers something to the fuzzy image. A moment later Youko finds himself on the ground, the fuzzy image finally comes into focus as the transparent figure of a blue female fox demon with silver highlights and a pair of dark eyes hidden behind a set of lenses, a blue fireball in an outstretched hand as she pins him to the ground.

"… Kagome?"

Her eyes widen and her voice is only a whisper. "Who are you?" She suddenly vanishes before he has a chance to speak.

"Aw, you scared her." Kuronue appears in front of him. Youko notices Kagome holding onto Kuronue, his arm, and a wing, wrapped around her.

"Kagome…" Youko is immediately on his feet. He glares at Kuronue. "Unhand her."

"You said you came to find her. Now you have. So leave."

"I'm not leaving without her."

"She doesn't even remember who you are."

"She would, given the chance."

"I'm not giving you that chance. She belongs to me now. Go back to the World of the Living. You're not dead yet and this is not your place."

"If I remain here long enough I will be able to stay for eternity."

"Leave. Now."

"No."

I've given you fair warning. You do not want to challenge me. I have gotten stronger."

"I'm game. Bring it."

Kuronue starts to walk away from Kagome but she grabs hold of his arm. "Please don't go."

"This won't take long, I promise. Now let go."

"But –"

"Kagome…" He pulls her close and wraps his arms around her.

"I'll kill you…" Youko growls.

"It'll only take a few minutes ok? Don't worry. I'll come back."

"…ok." Kagome resigns.

"Good." Kuronue releases her and walks closer to Youko. "Now, to repay you for my death, I shall kill you and keep the treasure that you hold close to your heart. Prepare yourself, for this time you will remain dead so that I may drag you down to hell." Without warning Kuronue attacks Youko with a hidden short sword and the fight begins. Youko sees the silver glint of the blade at the last minute and tries to move back as fast as he can. But Kuronue anticipates his movements and follows him, aiming for a one hit kill. Youko moves out of the way of the blade but gets hit it the process. Blood dribbles down his side.

"You missed." Youko taunts. Kuronue becomes furious and stabs at Youko again and Youko gets hit on the arm again. "You got stronger Kuronue? I think you've just become more reckless." Youko sidesteps and swipes Kuronue in the face. Blood dies his shirt collar. Kuronue touches his face and looks at his fingertips.

"You got me! You bastard!"

"Give my Kagome back."

"Never." Kuronue steps towards Youko and slices his blade in the air. He turns to see where Youko is only to get a rose whip to his face. Blood gushes out of his eyes as he screams.

"My eyes!!!" Kuronue screams.

"You have lost Kuronue. Return to Spirit World." Youko states coldly. "Now you are as blind as a bat. This fight it over."

"Ku… Kuro-kun!" Youko looks shocked as Kagome runs past him to Kuronue, the smell of salt in the air. "Kuro-kun! You're bleeding! Why did you do that?" She glares at Youko. "Why did you hurt Kuro-kun?"

Youko looks over at her, his cold gaze softens as his eyes fill with concern. "You really don't remember anything."

"You hurt Kuro-kun! I hate you!" Screams.

Youko's eyes become full of deep sadness. "I came because I love you… I'm sorry." He throws something down at her feet before turning and walking away.

"…" Kagome slowly looks down to find a rose colored in a deep shade of red lying on the dead grass in front of her. She slowly bends down to pick it up and notices not a single thorn on its stem. Her thoughts of concern for Kuronue are suddenly forgotten as her mind is filled with curiosity. Something seems oddly familiar about the rose in her hand, but she can't seem to remember what it is.

"Kagome…" Kuronue senses her confusion.

"I'm sorry Kuro-kun. But I must know who he is. I have to catch him." Kagome disappears.

"Hmm… very well." Kuronue states to no one in particular. He wraps his wings around his body. The air around him picks up a wind speed and feathers float through the air. About 3 minutes later he stretches his wings out and the air dies down, the loose feathers spiraling to the ground. The marks from Youko are still visible as scars. But other then that all the blood is gone. "It was nice to see you again, my old friend. I am glad that you have not gone soft with your fighting. You may keep her for now, if you can help her find herself. I will check in on you again some other time." Kuronue smiles and flies off.

Youko pauses for a minute to calm down and stare up at the sky. "She… hates me…" Sadness overcomes him at the remembrance of her last words.

"Wait…" A whispering voice travels to him on the light wind. He turns to find the transparent form of Kagome standing behind him.

"…" Youko takes a moment to think before speaking. "What… can I do for you now? Do you still hate me?"

"Please… tell me. Who are you?"

"Why don't you try to remember."

"Why did you give this to me?" She holds up his rose.

"Because it belongs to you."

"Belongs… to me… who are you?"

"A piece of your life from the Living World."

"Living? World?"

"You don't even remember dying?"

"I remember waking up in a lot of pain, the feeling seemed to go forever until Kuro-kun took me away. Then he brought me here, we talked for a while and became friends. But that doesn't tell me who you are." She looks up at him curiously. "Why were you looking for me?"

Youko uses his demon speed to quickly step forward and wrap his arms around her before she can back up. He sighs, leans down and kisses her gently on her forehead before letting her go. "I must no have been as important to you as I thought if you can't remember who I am. Goodbye my Kagome." He walks off.

"…" Kagome doesn't move, memories starting to come back to her.

Youko gets about half a mile away before he hears her call his name. He turns slowly, silently praying that this was not a mind trick. But he finds her once again standing behind him. "K -" He tries to speak but stops when Kagome flings herself into his arms.

"Youko… don't leave me…" She cries, her grip on his shirt tightening. "You… can't leave me."

He gently wraps his arms around her. "I would never do that Kagome." He speaks into her ear with a soothing voice. "I will never leave your side. I will always be here when you need me."

She slowly lets go of him. "Youko…"

"Yes?"

"… You're bleeding! Oh my gosh! What happened to you!?! You shouldn't be so reckless! You worry me!" She grabs hold of his arm and starts o heal him.

"Kagome!" He laughs. "Stop worrying about it. I can barely feel it anymore anyways."

"That's bad! You could've broken it! And you could bleed to death! No way am I letting you stay like this!"

"You worry too much. Besides, it was worth it… it helped me get you back."

"This is all my fault…"

"Don't blame yourself for this. It was my choice."

"I told you not to follow me. I didn't want you to get hurt. But nooo… you had to follow me anyways."

"You killed yourself! Did you think I wouldn't come find you?"

"I had good reason to do so. You on the other hand, don't deserve to be in this place. You should be in the World of the Living with our friends."

"You don't deserve to be here either. You should be with me at home. Not in this lonely realm. It was not your time yet. You haven't spent a lifetime by my side."

"… It was my responsibility."

"No it wasn't. It was Koenma's. He just handed it off to you, and you being who you are, took care of it for him at the extent of your own life."

"… I'm sorry." She finishes healing his arm.

Youko wraps her in a hug and holds her. "You should not be apologizing.

"But you are angry."

"You did not cause my anger. And besides, now that I have you back I can't possibly be angry anymore."

"I –"

"You found her!" Boton descends on her oar. "I was worried that time would run out and we'd have to leave without her."

_-Remind me to pay her back for ruining my moment later.-_

_-That's not nice Youko.-_

-I don't care Suichi! Every time I'm finally able to create a perfect moment someone ruins it! She was openly talking to me instead of trying to guard her words! She was about to say something! What if she was going to say that she loves me!?!-

-If that's the case then we'll just have to kill Boton. But we don't know that yet so settle down.-

"Time to leave already? I was enjoying the scenic view of this place." Youko states calmly.

"Yup! Time to leave! Grab her and let's go before the other souls start coming!"

"Why would other souls come?"

"Because they know we're leaving –"

"Bring me!" A transparent rat demon runs over.

"Nooo! I am more worthy!" A spider demon appears.

"Forget thossse idiotsss I can be of more ussse then they can." A snake demon slithers over.

Boton starts to raise the oar. "Let's go Youko! Grab her and hop on!"

"Time to go home Kagome." Youko wraps an arm around her waist, jumps up and grabs hold of the oar. Boton lifts them higher into the air to prevent the gathering souls from latching onto them.

"Ready?" Boton waits till Youko has situated himself on the oar, an arm griping the oar and the other still wrapped around Kagome. "And we're off!" They suddenly shoot up into the air, traveling at a rather fast speed. "Don't forget to hold your breath!"

"What?" Kagome asks curiously. But before she receives an answer they are surrounded by water. After several minutes the reach the surface, flying up into the air. Boton slows down they're speed as they heard towards the castle. Kagome looks over at Youko, his face a little pink. Her eyes fill with concern. "OH my gosh! Are you alright!?!"

"I'm fine." He laughs lightly. "I'm just not made to hold my breath that long. It's nothing to get all worried about."

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. I care."

"Don't be sorry about it." He hugs her and smiles. "You're so silly sometimes. You –"

"We're here!" Boton pipes up cheerfully.

_-I wonder if Konton would do me a favor later…-_

-Behave Youko.- 

_-Stop trying to hold me back Suichi. I've got the girl.-_

Boton flies them through a high window and into Koenma's office. "About time you got here." Koenma walks over in teenage form. "I was getting worried that you may have run into trouble." Kagome and Youko dismount from the oar. As soon as she steps onto the floor she starts to fall through it. She squeaks in surprise. Youko quickly grabs hold of her and picks her up. "You have to hold her, she's a spirit so she'll go through everything that's not living."

"You could've told me that a split second earlier."

"May I have her please?" Koenma holds out his arms.

"What exactly are you going to do to her?" Youko holds onto Kagome protectively.

"I'm going to put her back." Koenma quickly swipes Kagome from Youko and carries her over to the door.

"Hey!" Youko growls.

"Stuff it Youko. Do you want her back or not?"


	19. Revenge

_**Ch. 19**__ – Revenge _

Youko still looks unhappy but says nothing. _–If he does anything out of line I'll kill him.-_

_-Easy.-_

_-No one swipes my Kagome from me and get away with it!-_

_-He's going to bring her back to life. Calm down.-_

_-I just don't want to lose her again.-_

_-We're not going to.-_

"You can see her tomorrow." Koenma leaves with Kagome before Youko has a chance to react.

"What!?! No way!" Youko runs over to the door but is unable to open it. "I want to be able to see her now! I just got her back! You can't take her away from me for that long!"

"It takes a while to restore someone. You must have patience." Konton appears to be leaning against the wall. "Koenma is in his teenage form, therefore you must show him some respect and trust him."

Youko sighs and walks over to Konton. "Sorry, I'm just being protective. I don't wan to lose her."

"Understandable. So…how was the Land of the Dead? I am not a guide so not even I am allowed through the gate."

"The Burning Field is covered in dead grass and all other plant life is under eternal flames."

"Sweet."

I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Really? What kind of favor? Do tell." Konton sounds intrigued.

"Well I've recently been having a few technical difficulties with Boton…"

"Define 'technical difficulties' for me." Konton smirks. "It helps me with my planning."

"That stupid ferry girl keeps ruining my moments!"

"… What?"

"When I finally get Kagome to really talk to me and I'm finally able to create a perfect moment someone chimes in and ruins it! And Boton's been doing that a lot! It's driving me crazy! How am I supposed to win Kagome's heart if people like Boton keep ruining my attempts!?!"

"I see… creating perfect moments… sounds cheesy but since you're a friend I guess I can help you out. What do you have in mind? Anything in particular you want done?"

"Not really. Whatever you want to do should be fine. Just get Boton back for me. Alright?"

"That I can do." Konton smirks. "This is going to be fun… I am the Avatar of chaos after all…"

(An hour later)

Boton quietly walks down a rather dark hallway to a room she's never heard of, a candle in hand. "Kinda spooky down here." She reaches the door at the end of the hallway and knocks on it gently. "Hello? Koenma? You wanted to see me?" The door creaks open a crack and her candle is blown out. "K… Koenma?" Boton starts to get scared. "K-K-Koenma?" The door suddenly swings wide open and Boton screams as a giant shadow hand reaches out, grabs her and pulls her into the room; the door slamming shut.

(The next day)

"You wanted to see me Koenma?" Konton steps into the office.

"Yes. Do you know where Boton is?"

"… Why would I know where she is? I don't keep tabs on her." Konton looks slightly agitated.

"Well I can't find her. I've been looking for her all morning."

"Sorry I can't stick around to help you find you lovebird, but I've got other things to attend to."

"But you're not working today."

"So? I have a life outside of work ya know." Konton leaves. As soon as she's out in the hallway she smirks. "And now to check on Boton…"

(That afternoon)

What is it you want Koenma?" Kurama steps into the office. "Yusuke said you wanted to see me when I had a free minute. You usually don't wait for free time."

"That's because this is not about a mission." Koenma switches to his teenage form. "This is a personal matter." He walks over to the door behind his desk that just appeared. "Follow me." Koenma opens the door and beckons to Kurama. "But you must be quiet. She might still be sleeping."

They open the door to find Kagome running around in circles, obviously hyper. "Koenma…" Kurama watches her skeptically. "Is this a side effect?"

"Um… well… no. They usually sleep for about the next 24 hours…"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you guys were coming. I was just visiting." Konton leans against the far wall, a smirk on her face. She appears to be playing some sort of game as there are cards suspended in the air on a flaming hologram board. She continues to tap on the board, more cards coming up and being rearranged.

"What are you doing? No one was supposed to get in here unless I let them in." Koenma states.

"I'm playing demon solitaire. And this room is not hard to find or get into since it has a window."

Konton sighs. "Well I lost, surprise surprise. Hey Kagome! Doesn't Boton have a message for Koenma?"

"Yeah yeah yeah! Farthest wing! Longest hallway! Darkest end! Old charred door! Go!"

"… What?" Koenma seems confused.

"Yes! You! Her! Meet! Go!"

"This is supposed to make sense?"

"Go! Fetch fairy!"

"Could you by any chance, calm down and start again?"

"Koenma and Boton! Get together! In the secret room! Isn't that great! The lovebirds fly! Weee!" Kagome circles around him.

"If Boton wanted to see me… why didn't she come see me at my office? Why did she give you the message?"

"Special special time! Yay!" Kagome tackles the unsuspecting Kurama. "Fun time! Yay!"

"Well my work here is done for now. Have fun Kurama. Have a nice "love time" Koenma. Later." Konton jumps out the window and flies off.

"I'm gonna go find Boton…" Koenma starts to walk out of the room.

"You're gonna just leave me in here with a hyperactive Kagome?!?"

"Um… yeah… let me know how it goes later." He leaves, shutting the door behind him.

"Fun time! Yay!" Kagome tackles Kurama again. "Fun fun time! I got you!"

"So you do, silly kitsune. Question is, what are you going to do, now that you've got me?"

(Elsewhere)

"Why would Boton… want to see me way down here?" Koenma slowly strolls down the designated hallway, a flashlight held loosely in his hand. "This is strange and unusual for Boton to do…" Koenma, in his teenage form, puzzles over this. He reaches the end of the hallway and stands before the old door with its charred wooden edges. He gently raps on the door. "Boton?"

The door creaks open slightly. "Care to find out?" A hallow, monotone voice drifts through the air. "Do you feel lucky?"

"Who are you?" Koenma asks hesitantly.

"You have not answered my question. Do you feel lucky? Well, do ya?"

"What the –" He feels a blade put to the back of his neck menacingly. "W-Who ar-re you?"

"You're worst nightmare, dear child. Didn't your father ever tell you… that flashlights aren't useful when the batteries die." His flashlight starts flickering and becomes really dull. "Don't be afraid of the dark now child."

"W-who s-says I'm-m afr-raid of-f t-the dar-rk?"

"You're stuttering my dear, and I can sense the waves of fear emitting off you, little child." There is a pause before the voice speaks again. "You may search with your eyes all you want, I have no shadow. Besides, you can only see me… in the dark." His flashlight dies and an evil laugh fills the silence.

(Kagome's room)

"Can we go play outside?!? Can we PLEASE!?!?" Kagome whines, looking at Kurama with puppy dog eyes.

"OH man! Those eyes aren't fair!"

"Pleeeeeassssse?" She stares up at him intently.

"You're so sill sometimes." Kurama sighs. "Alright, we can go outside if you wish."

"YAY!!!" She tackles him. "Yay for outside! Fun time!"

"What exactly did Konton give you?"

"I'll race you outside!" She bolts out the door. "C'mon fox boy! I'm gonna win!" She takes off down the hallway.

_-Move it Suichi! You can't let her beat us!-_

_-Who says she's going to beat us?-_

_-She will if you don't get moving and start running!-_

_-No she won't.-_

-Are you stupid!? You're supposed to be the smartest guy at your school! She already has a head start now lets go!-

_-If I time it correctly, she wont.-_

_-What the hell are you on?!?-_

_-Wait for it… -_ Kurama stares at his watch.

_-WTF!?!?!-_

_-And… now.-_ Kurama jumps out the window. He gracefully land on the soft grass right in front of the door. _–She should be coming in a few seconds…-_

_-Really?-_

_-Yes. I timed it almost exact. I told you that she wouldn't beat us.-_

_-That has yet to be proven-!-_

Kagome comes running out the door. "Eh?" She looks at Kurama skeptically.

_-Told you so Youko.-_

_-Shut up Suichi!-_

(Elsewhere)

"Are you sure you have everything correct?" Konton stands in a control room, different panels and wires covering all 4 walls. "You're really positive?"

"Yes." Shishio sighs. "I'm a technopath. Do not question my abilities." He sits in the center of the room in a swivel chair. "Watch this!" He starts pointing at different panels. Without being touched, they all turn on one by one. "Hell ya bitch! I feel so alive! Its frickin' awesome to be back in a control room!" He exclaims lively.


	20. A peaceful end

_**Ch. 20**__ – A peaceful end_

"Time to wake up children." A taunting voice echoes through the dark room. "It's time for class." A pair of glowing eyes appear in the air. "It is time for you two children to know why you are here." The eyes disappear. "Wake up!" Konton appears glowing in front of the two oblivious 'children'. A white screen turns on behind her. The other two individuals are finally able to see that they are sitting next to each other in chairs. But these are not ordinary chairs. They're legs are chained to the legs of the chair and they're arms chained to the armrests of the chair. They're heads are held up by metal rings connected to the back of the chair and there are straps across their waists and shoulders. They're able to move they're eyes but they're mouths are duck taped shut, so they can't really do anything else. Konton smirks at the reaction on their faces as they notice each other and the spiked fear in their scent as they notice her glowing before them, thoughts in their heads reeling as they start to realize what exactly is going on. "Alright. Time to watch and learn now kids." She disappears and the white screen turns blue, an obvious sign that something is about to start playing. "Enjoy."

(In the control room)

"Is everything all set?" Konton appears standing next to Shishio.

"Yes. The video is playing."

"Good."

"But I think it needs some music."

"Music huh? What kind of music would be the best for this kind of situation? Hmm…"

(Outside)

"Tag! You're it!" Kagome taps Kurama on the shoulder and runs off.

Kurama laughs and chases after her. "Just wait till I catch you silly girl!"

"No way! You can't catch me!"

"Oh yes I will!"

"I don't think so!" A plant suddenly springs up out of nowhere and wraps Kurama up in its vines.

"What the? Where did this come from?" He looks ahead to find Kagome standing there laughing. "What's so funny?"

"The plant master has unknowingly been caught by a plant!" She walks over to him, staying just out of his reach. "What's not amusing about that?"

"…" _-Crud.-_

_-Damn Suichi, she got you good.-_ Youko sounds amused.

_-You do realize that this means that she tricked you too right?-_

_-What?-_ Youko's amusement vanishes.

_-She has tricked you as well.-_

_-…-_

-You're supposed to know everything when it comes to plants. You should have sensed this. She surprised you.-

_-… No way…-_

(In the control room)

"How about Panic at the Disco?" Konton suggests.

"Hell ya! That would be fricken' sweet! Let's do that! I'll get the mikes!" Shishio snaps his fingers. The stereo comes on, wires attack to it and 2 mikes fly over to them. He hands one to Konton. "So which song shall we sing for them?"

"How about… Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off?"

"Can you say that 5 times fast?"

"Shut up and sing."

"Yes Ma'am."

**(Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off – Panic at the Disco) Obviously I don't own this song.**

_**Is it still me that makes you sweat?**_

_**Am I who you think about in bed?**_

_**When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?**_

_**Then I think of what you did **_

_**And how I hope to God he was worth it**_

_**When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin**_

_**I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck**_

_**Then any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me**_

_**Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of**_

_**Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?**_

_**No, no, no, you know it will always just be me**_

_**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster**_

_**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls**_

_**Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?**_

_**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls**_

_**Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?**_

_**So I we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus**_

_**In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?**_

Let's pick up pick up 

_**Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the point**_

_**Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a way to make you get sick**_

_**I hope you didn't expect to get all of the attention**_

_**Now let's not get selfish**_

_**Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?**_

_**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster**_

_**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls**_

_**Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?**_

_**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls**_

_**Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?**_

_**Dance to this beat**_

_**Dance to this beat**_

_**Dance to this beat**_

_**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster**_

_**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster**_

_**I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck**_

_**Then any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me**_

_**Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of**_

_**Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?**_

_**No, no, no, you know it will always just be me**_

_**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster**_

_**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls**_

_**Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?**_

_**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls**_

_**Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?**_

_**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls**_

_**Dance to this beat**_

_**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls**_

_**Dance to this beat**_

_**And hold a lover close**_

_**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster**_

_**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster**_

They finish singing, both of them laughing. "You remembered to hook them right?" Shishio asks.

"What fun would it be if I didn't?" Konton replies. The video ends. Shishio shuts the screen off, the other room going completely dark again. The 2 occupants inside feel themselves being shifted. "Do try to play nice now kids." Konton's voice echoes off the walls.

(Outside)

"I win! I win! I win!" Kagome dances around.

"And what exactly do you win, pray tell?" A soft, slightly deep voice speaks into her ear.

Her eyes widen slightly as she realizes that her plant trap is no longer holding onto someone. _–Uh oh.-_ She turns her head slightly to find Youko really close. She jumps slightly, startled by how close he is.

He smiles at this, sparks in his eyes. "Why hello there, Kagome."

"… Youko." She responds hesitantly.

"Did you miss me?"

"I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"That doesn't answer my question." He grabs hold of one of her hands, brings it up to his lips and kisses it. "Did you miss me, my beautiful kitsune?"

_-I did.-_

"You have to say it out loud."

_-I missed you, a lot. I loved it when you came to get me. I'm glad you did. I never want to forget you. Ever again. I… I love you.- _"I… might have missed you a smite."

"You're lying."

"So I missed you a little bit, big deal!"

"No. There is something you're not saying. I would like to know what you're thinking, will you please tell me?"

"I already said that I missed you." _–A hell of a lot but it's not like I'm gonna say that. I like my walls.- _

"So?" Youko looks down at her, watching her eyes.

"So what more do you want?"

Youko laughs and picks her up quickly, causing her to squeak. "I want you to tell me what's going on in your mind." He spins her around. "And I'm not putting you down until you tell we what you're thinking." He smiles. "This could take a while."

"Grr…" Kagome stares off into space. "… Thanks…"

"For what?" He seems a bit confused.

"… For coming to get me. I really appreciated it."

"Really?" He sounds interested in the topic of conversation.

"Yes. I… It made me feel happyish. Like I must be special if someone came to bring me back from the Land of the Dead. Like I was worth something, if only a little bit, because someone wanted me alive."

"Oh Kagome." He hugs her. "You are special and you are definitely worth something, and more then just a little bit. You should not think differently." He puts her down and hugs her, holding onto her. "You are special to me because I really like you. You are worth something, because you are loved. You have friends that care for you. Family that cares for you." He looks down at her. "Do not think less of yourself."

"Youko… I…" She tries to speak.

"Yes?" He waits patiently.

"I… I l-"

"Look how cute. Youko is trying to steal her heart." Kuronue appears to be leaning against a nearby tree. "Too bad your thieving skills are going to waste. I told you she was mine. And that I'd be back. Now hand her over."

"As if! And what the hell is with everyone ruining my moments!?! What the fuck is wrong with you people!?! Perfect moments aren't exactly easy to make you know! And every time I'm finally able to get her alone someone decides to be an asshole and ruin everything!!!!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS BULL SHIT! Get it through your thick head that Kagome is mine and BACK OFF!!! There is no way in all of hell that I will ever let you have her and no matter how many times you heal and reappear I will still kick your ass! I just created a perfect moment and you ruined it you incompetent swine! Get the fuck out of here you bastard before I remove your head and post it on Koenma's office door!"

"Youko…" Kagome looks up at the flaming fox demon. When he continues to threaten Kuronue instead of answering her, she hugs him. Youko's attention switches in less then a minute and he hugs her back. All of a sudden Youko is shoved back and falls on the ground. He looks up to find Kuronue standing above him. He hears some sort of noise and finds Kagome on the ground behind Kuronue, a light whining noise coming from her.

_-She hugged me!-_ Youko exclaims happily.

_-And apparently unhappy with Kuronue's choice of action.-_

_-I think she loves me.-_

_-Why don't you get rid of Kuronue and find out?-_

_-That's not a bad idea. Maybe she'll dance with me later!-_ Youko starts to get a little excited.

-Let's start with getting rid of Kuronue. Think about everything else afterwords. Nothing can happen while he's here.-

_-Right.-_ Youko glares up at Kuronue. "I can't believe you just did that…" Youko stands up, looking very unhappy. "I finally get a hug from her and you completely ruin it. I finally get her to show a little bit of emotion for me, and you ruin it." Youko pulls a rose out of his hair and swipes it in the air, turning it into his rose whip. He gets into a fighting stance, his glace never moving away for Kuronue. "Prepare to die."

Kuronue steps to the side slowly, staring at Youko. "What's the matter Youko… are you upset or something?" He smiles at Youko before attacking him with a hidden dagger in his hand. He runs past Youko, gliding the dagger along his arm to his stomach. Blood slowly oozes out of Youko as he falls backwards. Youko screams in pain but manages to strike Kuronue in the arm, wrapping the whip around it and pulling back, creating a fountain of blood from the whip's trail. Youko gets up to whip Kuronue again but only to get discarded and thrown to the ground by Kagome.

"Ka…" He looks to see Kagome's body trembling from something. "Kagome?" Kagome turns and flips Kuronue to reveal a dagger implanted in her arm. "Kagome!" Youko screams.

Kuronue gets up only to get blasted in the face with purification energy. "Leave us… you have lost again… go away." Kuronue screams in agony and ends up getting wrapped up in dark energy, disappearing within seconds. Kagome kneels on the ground beside Youko. She gently takes hold of his arm and starts to clean up all of the blood. She remains silent as she tries to complete this task.

"Kagome…" She looks up at him but continues to work. "You should be tending to yourself. Why did you get in the way of that dagger? That was foolish."

"You should be a bit more observant then that. If I did not step in, it would have hit you. If you noticed the path in which the dagger was traveling, you would've seen that it could've killed you had I not stepped in." She argues.

"I don't care. I don't want you doing that again. That was dangerous and risky."

"And I don't want you to die! I love you!" A silence fills the air. Kagome realizes what she said and stares at the ground.

"… Do you really mean that?" Youko picks her head up and looks into her eyes.

"…" She searches his eyes for something for a few minutes. "…Yes…"

(Outside of someone's office)

"Yo Enma! Open up! You owe me $50! You better pay up! Dude! Open this door! You either open the door or I'm coming in!" Konton yells at a pair of giant door. After several minutes the doors swing open and King Enma himself stands there, glaring at Konton. She just stares back at him. "Took you long enough."

"What the heck are you babbling about?"

"Remember our deal? Pay up."

"Koenma and Boton are –"

"Taken care of. You owe me $50."

"It's worth it, I'm sick of watchin' those two." He reaches into a pocket and hands Konton $50. "Here."

"Thanks very much. It was a pleasure doing business with you. Let me know if anything else needs to be done."

(Back outside)

Youko hugs her, holding her tight. "I have waited forever to hear you say that." He whispers in her ear. "I love you too. I have since the moment I saw you. I knew I could spend my life with you. I want to. Will you share this lifetime with me? Please?"

"Youko…"

He slowly releases her. He pulls a rose out of his hair and holds it out to her. "I would like to request your broken heart once more. I know you've been through a bit, and I've messed up a few times. But would you please be my mate? I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"…" She remains quiet for a few minutes.

"If you don't want to be my mate I'll understand." Youko starts to get a bit nervous. "You can answer whatever you want. If not then I promise that I'll never bother you again. I just have to know your answer. It's important to me. Please answer?"

Kagome looks at the ground for a minute. "…" Without warning she suddenly tackles him. Youko looks bewildered, but his expression soon turns to curiosity and amusement.

"Um… I'll take that as a yes?"

She smiles at him. "I guess so."

"You're so silly." He laughs as he playfully flips her over. "But you're mine." He hugs her.

"Ow."

"What?" He lets go of her and looks at her a bit confused.

"Um… yeah…. Kuronue's dagger is still attacked to my arm and you kind of hit it."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" He hugs her carefully. He then takes hold of her injured arm. "Here, let me take care of this for you." He grabs hold of the hilt of the dagger. "I'm sorry." He yanks it out.

"… Ow." A tear falls down Kagome's face.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Youko quickly wraps her arm and hugs her.

She hugs him back. "That hurt."

Youko just hugs her tighter. "I'm sorry."

"Its alright. It's gone now."

Youko stand up and offers Kagome his hand. She stares up at him a bit confused. "I promise I won't bite, unless you want me to. Would you dance with me, mate?"

"… Sure." Kagome smiles, taking his hand. She notices a plant holding something in the background. Youko helps her up and pulls her closer. A song starts to play.

**(XD I don't own this song either: I'll Be by Edwin McCain)**

_**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful**_

_**Stop me and steal my breath**_

_**Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky**_

_**Never revealing their depth**_

_**Tell me that we belong together**_

_**Dress it up with the trappings of love**_

_**I'll be captivated**_

_**I'll hang from you lips**_

_**Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above**_

_**I'll be your crying shoulder**_

_**I'll be love suicide**_

_**I'll be better when I'm older**_

_**I'll be the greatest fan of your life**_

_**Rain falls angry on the tin roof**_

_**As we lie awake in my bed**_

_**You're my survival.**_

_**You're my living proof**_

_**My love is alive not dead**_

_**Tell me that we belong together**_

_**Dress it up with the trappings of love**_

_**I'll be captivated**_

_**I'll hang from your lips**_

_**Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above**_

_**I'll be your crying shoulder**_

_**I'll be love suicide**_

_**I'll be better when I'm older**_

_**I'll be the greatest fan of your life**_

_**I've been dropped out, burned up**_

_**Fought my way back from the dead**_

_**Tuned in, turned on**_

_**Remembered the things that you said**_

_**I'll be your crying shoulder**_

_**I'll be love suicide**_

_**I'll be better when I'm older**_

_**I'll be the greatest fan of your life **_

_**The greatest fan of your life**_

The song ends and someone jumps in between them, clinging to Youko. "Yay! I have a Dad!" An orange-haired fox kit exclaims excitedly.

"Shippo!" Kagome pries the kit off of a laughing Youko. "Where did you come from?"

"Konton brought me!" Shippo replies. "She said it was time for me to meet my Dad!"

"She did, did she? Well, I will just have to get her back for that." Kagome starts to walk off.

"Kagome…" Youko wraps his arms around her, keeping her from going anywhere. "Don't worry about it. It's fine."

"But she shouldn't be getting involved. This is my time –" Youko kisses her.

"You have anything to say now?" He asks, watching her face.

"…"

"No comment for me?"

"I love you."

Youko smiles. "I love you too."

"So we're a family now?" Shippo pipes in.

"Indeed we are little kit." Youko informs him. He grabs hold of Kagome's hand. "Let's go home."

_**THE END!**_


End file.
